Naruto: the Blue Mage of Konoha
by Wains Domain
Summary: A stranger inadvertantly gets sucked into the naruto world. honoring a promise to the fourth he protects naruto by transforming into something to help conquer the beast within. a Blue mage pairing are naru/hina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI or anything else depicted in this story

Prologue

He was falling. The man was falling and despite all attempts, he had yet to figure out how to stop. All around him were flashes of purple lightning as he moved through the strange tunnel, suddenly he saw a white light and he felt himself re-entering the physical world. The man hit the ground with a thud; he lay there on the ground for several minutes before getting up and trying to get his bearings down. Nighttime was the first odd thing since it should have been daytime. The man looked into the sky, all the stars looked alien to him and he was unable to recognize any of the constellations. "_This is not good_," he thought. After searching the area he found enough rock, small branches and dead leaves to make a small fire, he crossed his arms for a few seconds then said, "Heat breath" the man took a deep breath and exhaled a small stream of fire that lit the branches and dead leaves. The man sighed, he detached his Senior Gold Musketeer's scimitar from his belt and set it down next to him as he sat down to begin assessing his situation.

Jiraiya happily stumbled through the woods. If someone were, too see him from a distance one might think he was sick or poisoned, but when you got up close, you would see the big smile on his face, and smell the sake on his breath. You would then know that Jiraiya of the sannin was neither sick nor poisoned, just drunk. Jiraiya was in a very good mood, the day for the man was what a perfect day should be. Plenty of good-looking women doing many interesting activities that meant he made his quota for his research for his next book, he then spent the rest of the day in the company of several lovely ladies who made sure the sake never stopped, he even managed to leave the brothel with some money. Jiraiya laughed, now he had a little money to spend at one of his particular favorite brothels that was a few towns away.

Jiraiya took a quick glance at the watch, it was getting late and since he was a little ways from the nearest town, he figured he would camp out here this evening. Jiraiya continued to make his way through the forest trying to find a decent clearing to make camp when he saw the orange glow of a campfire. Jiraiya cautiously approached the campfire, he did not want to spook who ever was there, but he also wanted to make sure it was not an enemy of Konoha. When he was close enough, he leaned against the tree and saw a man sitting around the campfire. He was a tall man looking to be about five-foot eight, his build made Jiraiya think the man was toned rather than bulky suggesting he relied more on technique rather than brute force. What caught Jiraiya's attention was his clothes, the outfit was primarily ocean blue, on his boots were gold decorations covering the toes and forming an arrow like decoration on his knees. The shalwar pants were plain save for short tassels on the side of his knees. The jubbah was blue with white sleeves that had gold around the biceps as well as several purple tassels on the end; around his waist, he wore a purple sash that tied together with a strangely shaped gold buckle. His hands covered with a black cloth wrapped in blue rope like cloth, on the back of his hand extending a little ways up his forearm being protected by gold bracers. Jiraiya could not see his face or head very well since he was wearing a black turban with a blue ring around and a black veil that covered half his face.

Jiraiya did not sense any evil intentions from the man, nor did he seem like he was even trying to hide his presence, all this led Jiraiya to the conclusion that he is not an enemy of Konoha. Jiraiya made his way towards the man slowly, his arms relaxed at his side as he said, "Hello, may I sit with you?" The man turned towards Jiraiya studying him carefully before saying, "Yes you may." Jiraiya sat down across from him, the two sat in silence for several minutes before Jiraiya said, and "So what's your name, I'm Jiraiya one of the three legendary ninjas of Konoha." The man sighed and responded, "Arcdeity of the Immortals of Aht Urghan." Jiraiya gave Arcdeity a funny look before saying "Aht Urghan, where is that exactly, some kind of far away land?" Arcdeity sighed as he said, "If my hunch is right and I'm starting to think it is more and more, I have a feeling I have somehow ended up in another dimension." Jiraiya sat there for the next hour; Arcdeity told him how he fought in some war called the Crystal War and talked about the various battlefields he fought across until the combined armies of Atlanta marched on the Beastmen horde main stronghold slew their leader the Shadow Lord and ended the terrible war.

"After I made my way back to the city of Bastok, one of the black mages was to open a warp portal for me to go home to possibly reverse my exile." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and asked "A warp portal?" Arcdeity chuckled as he said, "It's a hole in the fabric of space so to speak. When someone is using a warp spell whether he is the one that cast the spell, or has the spell cast for him they must concentrate on exactly where they at least end up in the general area they want, while those who are new can end anywhere sometimes even right back where they started." Jiraiya had many questions to ask about this warp spell but decided to leave it since he doubted Arcdeity wanted to answer it all right now, instead he ask, "Why were you exiled?" Arcdeity sighed, he look at the campfire for several minutes before saying, "The country of Aht Urghan has been known for many years as the 'Silent Kingdom.' That was because no matter how many time the Alliance of Atlanta asked we never once sent them assistance not even a single soldier. During the first couple of years of the war, we heard nothing but bad news that spoke of one defeat after another and victories paid at too high a price. After many appeals to the leaders of both the army and rulers, I decided to leave knowing that I would be exiled. My only hope was that when I had returned to my country it be with my head held high knowing that regardless of the outcome I made the right choice."

Jiraiya admired Arcdeity; he had a conviction that reminded him of his greatest student Minato. Jiraiya made a decision then said, "Why don't you come with me to Konoha, its not home but at least it's a good place to make a start." Arcdeity thought about it, he doubted he would ever return home, despite all his great power he knew for a fact he would not be able to open a warp portal on his own. If he did not accept this offer, he might end up running into someone not as nice as Jiraiya and that could lead to a bad situation. Arcdeity simply nodded his head, Jiraiya smile and said, "Excellent, well lets get some sleep, it'll take several days to reach Konoha, and when we get there you'll be busy I can already see it." Jiraiya took out a scroll, he opened it, placed both his hand in the center of it and channeled his chakra as he yelled "KAI." Suddenly two green sleeping bags appeared, Jiraiya gave one of the sleeping bags to Arcdeity who accepted it gratefully. Jiraiya then used a low powered earth jutsu to sink the fire into the ground, when he was happy that the fire was taken care of the two men laid down and drifted into the world of R.E.M.

However in a cave deep in the land of Kusagakure several men wearing black robes with red clouds on them waited patiently around the outside of a circle containing a complex series of seals, the leader a man wearing a orange swirling mask with one small eye hole for sight said, "Prepare for the final part of the summoning. The minute I finish the summoning the rest of you must activate the binding seal, or else failing will be the least of our problems." Everyone present answered with a chorus of "Hai." The man nodded then began to make the required handseals, when he finished the last one he slammed his hand into the ground as he said, "Summoning jutsu." Despite the entire cave becoming full of smoke, each of the six men put their hands on the seal as they channeled their chakra into it to activate it. The smoke began to clear as the room filled with a malevolent chakra. Inside the seal was a giant demon standing nearly eleven feet tall, its face was like a dragon cruel and twisted with evil, on its back were wings that allow it to fly, it wore armor that radiated evil, and carried in its right hand a giant staff. The demon roared as it slammed its body against the seal, it attempted to conjure it demonic powers but found it was unable to. While the demon fought against the shield the leader made his way towards the seal, when he was right in front of the seal he said, "Hello and welcome to our world, Viscount Morax."

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story

Chapter 1

Five days passed since Arcdeity landed in the world called earth. Over that time Jiraiya asked him many questions about his world, the one he found intriguing was questions about the women and whether or not they were hot. Arcdeity laughed out loud, he then answered the question by saying "That would depend on which species you'd like to know about, in my world the five primary races are Elvaan tall people with pointy ears as well as dark skin. Mithra who resembled cats with skin instead of fur, the taru-taru who were so small that I always refer to my best friend as a oversized foot rest. Galka, large powerful people, and Hume what I am." Reaching into his pouch Arcdeity pulled a photograph that contained pictures of his adoptive sister Demigoddess an elvaan female, his girlfriend Fallengnel a Mithra and Demigod a small taru-taru that was suppose to be tall for his people. Arcdeity handed the photograph to Jiraiya who looked at the two women with drool until he saw the look on Arcdeity face that said to lose it.

The sun was high in the sky when the two of then reached Konoha. The hidden village of Konoha was massive city spanning several dozen miles; the city was full of thousands of houses, businesses, schools, and markets for buying fresh produce. Throughout the city training fields for the shinobi to practice, their skills as well as several different types of mock battlefields with the design of simulating different combat scenarios. The most impressive sight to most people on their first time to Konoha was not the gigantic stonewalls that protected the city, instead it was the large mountain behind the village. Carved into the stone itself are the three faces of the previous leaders of the village, while the last one is of the current leader of village Minato Namikaze. Throughout the city people move from here to there without a care in the world while the shinobi patrol the village for disturbances, those who were not either on patrol or guarding the wall was in the fields training.

Jiraiya and Arcdeity made it through the main gates with little difficulty since the sannin vouch his good intentions. The walk through the Konoha streets was for the most part boring save the people who glared at Arcdeity showing him that to them he was not welcomed. After a little while as Jiraiya decided to show Arcdeity several site along the way their walk came to the end in front of a large red tower several stories high with a green roof, the front of the building bare a symbol that Jiraiya told him is the symbol for the land of fire. The two walk inside, Jiraiya immediately became bombarded with shinobi praising him or simply just trying to get close enough to say hello to the man. The two eventually made their up to the office of the hokage. Inside behind a desk was a young man looking to be in early twenties. The man look to be about a little over six feet tall with build that was filled out showing great physical strength, but not over muscular. The two features that Arcdeity noticed the most were his bright blue eyes and bright blond hair this man is Minato Namikaze, the hokage of Konoha. Minato looked up from the document he was reading and said, "Welcome to Konoha."

In the cave in Kusagakure Viscount Morax stood waiting impatiently. During the five days since his summoning, he had tried repeatedly to break his prison. Even he would admit that it is well built, his magic did not work, and attempt to cover the seal to disrupt them did not work as well. Viscount Morax, lieutenant in the armies of the Shadowlord, high summoner of the demon race, and destroyer of countless live was utterly at the mercy of these hume and what ever they wanted. Several hours passed before suddenly in a burst of smoke they appeared. The leader who in calls himself Madara Uchiha always made sure to appear right in his line of sight, he made his way towards the prison then asked his usual one word question, "Well?" Viscount out a silent sigh, everyday Madara came and asked the same question, Viscount usual response was no, but today "Yes." Madara simply said, "Excellent, give some time to prepare, once you complete our task we will send you home." All as one, they vanish in a puff of smoke. Suddenly a man slithered out of the ground, he was tall probably over six feet tall, and he was very skinny with jet-black hair. He wore the robes like the others so Viscount assume that he was affiliated with Madara group who he said the name is Akatsuki, this person is someone that he had yet to see. "Ku ku ku, the great demon so easily caught, its humorous to think you could be of use to anyone," said the man. Viscount let out a snarl then began to shout "Let me out of this damn prison and I will gladly show you what I can do while I'm torturing you to death!" The man seem to find this funny as he let out a loud laugh, he then said "Madara will never send you back to your world, he doesn't possess the power, so I would like to offer you a proposition."

Several weeks have passed since Arcdeity came to Konoha. During that time, Arcdeity made the decision to join the leaf shinobi forces. After taking several, remedial courses on chakra control, as well as several basic ninjutsu such as henge, and substitution. Although Arcdeity did learn the replication he told the instructors, he would have very little use for it since he had his own alternate spell the Zephyr Mantle. After several weeks Minato decided to give Arcdeity a test, in the chuunin exam stadium Arcdeity fought in gauntlet style match against a special jonin, jonin, and finally a member of the anbu. The special jonin went down easily, the jonin was tougher but still went down. The anbu however pushed Arcdeity to his limits but in the end due to his lessons in chakra control that increased his speed and power of his blue magic, in the end he defeated the anbu and given the rank of jonin by a happy Minato. Afterwards Arcdeity began doing B rank as well as A rank mission with one hundred percent success rate. Arcdeity reputation around the village grew rumors began to fly that he would be adopted into the Namikaze clan since he was living with un the manor at the request of Minato who soon began to view the man as a brother. Despite not finding anyway, to return to his world Arcdeity began to make a new life for him, however no one could predict the storm that was approaching Konoha.

Outside of the cave in Kusagakure the members of Akatsuki stood around Viscount who was chanting in a strange language, he nod his head towards Madara who began shouting, "Everyone ready the binding seal." The members of Akatsuki all took a knee then began channeling chakra into their hands, suddenly Viscount stopped chanting than began shouting "Summoning the Kyuubi!" The fabric of space began to rip open, unlike the summoning of an animal like the toads from their home on Mt Myobokuzan which would summoning them from a different place, the Kyuubi must be summoned from different dimension. The vortex began to grow until it reached the size necessary for the Kyuubi to exit. The Kyuubi came through, it was larger than the hokage monument or any other man made structure that any present could think of, the Kyuubi was a giant fox. With red fur, matching red slit eyes that held malicious intention for the ones who dared to summon it, and connected to the Kyuubi at his rear were nine giant tails swishing angrily behind him. Madara immediately shouted "Now!" as one the members of Akatsuki shouted, "Sealing Art: Demonic Binding" from the ground in front of each member a chain shot out of the ground, the chains wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi head, legs, tails and body. The chain began to start blazing with demonic power as the Kyuubi began to struggle less and less.

After several minutes Madara began shouting the next order, "Phase two" the members of Akatsuki began making hand seal for a genjutsu that would put the Kyuubi into a state of drowsiness, as the Kyuubi began to drift Madara decided to begin his next phase, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and focused its power on the Kyuubi. Normaly the Kyuubi would be easily able to deal with the effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan, however with chains drainig his strength in conjuction with the genjutsu weakening his mental defenses the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan proved to be to much for even the great demon lord to handle. Inside the world of the Tsukuyomi, Kyuubi was forced to watch as Konoha shinobi brutally killed his kits, he then watched helplessly as one of them forced his mate to transform in to her female human form, and watched helplessly as they raped her repeatedly for what seemed to be days before slicing the broken vixens throat. While Kyuubi mate lay their on the ground bleeding to death one of the shinobi said, "Lets report back to Konoha that the mission to end the Kyuubi bloodline had been a success." The shinobi all let out a cheer of succes before leaving. In the real world the Kyuubi let out a massive howl as he broke free of the genjutsu, quickly breaking the chains the Kyuubi took off with a massive leap towards Konoha leaving the members of Akatsuki with a feeling of satisfaction as Viscount made his way towards Madara. When Vicount was right next to Madara he he said, "I've done what you wanted now send me back." Madara simply pulled a scroll out as he said, "fine, stands in the middle of this scroll." Madar placed the scroll on the ground then with a flick of his wrist unrolled the scroll, on the parchment were numerous characters indicating a advance formula. Viscount stood in the middle of the scoll, Madara put his hands on the scroll then channel his chakra into the scroll as he shouted, "Seal!" Viscount dissapeared and in the center of the scroll the kanji demon appeared. "Will that hold him?" asked one of the Akatsuki memebers. Madara nodded then said, "Orochimaru, take this scroll and bury it in a lock box with the seal I showed you, make sure no one can get to it." Orochimaru took the scroll then gave a nod of his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Miles away Orchimaru came to a halt, he unrolled to scroll before channeling chakra in to it, in a puff of smoke Viscount Morax appeared, Orochimaru face had a sinister smiles as he said, "You see I kept my end of the bargain now you will keep yours." Viscount gave a slight bow before transforming in a young teenager, "As agreed I will be in your service, I will goto Rice country to meet with your people there." Orochomaru handed him two scrolls then said, "The scroll with red seal has the location of the village where you will meet my spies, the second with the blue seal is a letter explaining who you are along with some special instruction." Viscount nodded as he took the scrolls then left. Orochimaru smiled, the first step towards building his powerbase was complete.

In Konoha Arcdeity was returning to the Namikaze manor after completing a month long bodyguard mission for Konoha representative in Iwa. When Arcdeity eneterd the mansion he heard a young female say, "Hello Arcdeity, welcome home." At the top of the center staircase stood Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, a young beautiful red head who was due anyday to give birth to her and Minato first born son who they named Naruto after a character in one of Jiraiya non perverted books. After exchanging pleasentries Arcdeity informed her that Minato would be home soon. At the border between Konoha and Kusagkure a young chuunin was running for his life, he and the rest of his team had been on patrol enjoying the quiet when suddenly the Kyuubi apeared and slaughtered his three comrades wiyhout mercy or warning. The chuuninbarley managed to throw several smoke bombs before running at high speeds away from the demon, he could hear it behind coming in his direction for the last hour which left no room for doubt about the demons heading.

The demon was heading for Konoha.

An: Dragon man 180: to answer one of your question, Arcdeity is my character from final fantasy XI, and about his ability to copy attacks your going to have to read and find out.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, FFXI or anything else depicted in this story.

Ch 2

The Kyuubi left Kusagakure, behind him the land was left with nothing but total destruction. One look at the Kyuubi an a person would be able to see the rage in its eye, right now it was scanning the area before it looking for the ninja who attacked it an hour ago. Suddenly a kunai came towards him, attach to the handle of the kunai is a note with the kanji for light, the note suddenly exploded in a flash of a bright white light. Suddenly out of bushes dozens of Konoha shinobi came out, they began throwing dozens of kunai with exploding tags at him, to Kyuubi the explosions felt like pin pricks they did more to aggravate him then actually hurt him. Kyuubi took a deep breath, he than exhaled a stream of fire that washed over most of the Konoha shinobi, the shinobi were burned to a crisp. The survivors began to scatter through the area shouting to retreat to Konoha, Kyuubi heard this as well, he decided to go to Konoha as well and crush these fools.

Minato and Arcdeity stood their ground, both breathing heavily after their intense fight. Minato laughed in his head, he had only used jonin level jutsus in their sparring and Arcdeity took him to his limit. Minato look at Arcdeity as he said, "You should really think about joining the anbu." Arcdeity shrugged his shoulders an said, "Who says I haven't already been approached by them, but I'm a little wary of joining the especially since they are run by Danzo." Minato face had a frown as he ask, "Have you been approach by Danzo?" Arcdeity nod his head as he said, "He approached me a few days after I came here, at first like the rest of the council he began asking questions about my peoples culture as well as other such things Then he began to ask questions about blue mage capabilities then wanted to know more about how we became blue mages." Minato frown change to a look of worry, "Um did you?" Arcdeity shook his head, "No I told him I didn't know anything, and that the process was a secret guarded by only those who need to know, not a total lie." Minato exhaled in relief, before he could begin a new conversation he heard Kushina shouting, "Lunch is ready get in here before I eat it all!"

The two men went inside the large mansion, despite problems with Danzo they figured life could not get any better, little did they realize how wrong they both were.

It was still dark out when Arceity woke up to a loud scream, with his hearing being far above regular hearing it sounded like Kushina was right next to him, which he knew she was not since his room was located on the other side of the manor. Arcdeity sighed, he knew it would be impossible to get back to sleep with all the yelling, and judging by the sounds it sounded like today was the big days for the Namikaze. Arcdeity made his way towards the master bedroom in time to see a ragged Minato come racing out running around trying to do too many things at once. Arcdeity grab Minato by the arm, Arcdeity swiftly smacked Minato cross the face which brought the Konoha leader out of his stupor, Arcdeity sighed then said, "Calm down, use that jutsu of yours to take her directly to the hospital since I know you already have a anchor point there remember." Minato nod his head, he then took a hold of Kushina arm, and he then made several hand signs before the two disappeared in a flash. Arcdeity calmly went back to his room, he changed out of his night cloths and onto his blue mage uniform, and he grabbed his jonin vest along with a weapon pouch. Being now fully dressed he went towards the head of the house keepers a kind old woman name Aurella and asked herfor the overnight bag she had made several days ago. A couple minutes later Aurella returned with the bag her face had a big smile as Arcdeity said thank you to her, he walked out the front door and was preparing to shuisin away when a member of the anbu appeared in front of him. The anbu emotionless voice asked, "Is the Hokage inside I need to speak to him on a very urgent matter." Arcdeity thought for a minute before saying, "The Hokage is out right now, I'll go retrieve him and tell him to meet you at anbu H.Q. dismissed." The anbu gave a nod then disappeared.

At the hospital, Minato waited patiently in the hallway his face one of eager anticipation. To him within the next twenty-four hours the most important event in his life would happen, he would become a father. Arcdeity appeared in front of him, he leaned down and told him about the anbu waiting for him at the H.Q., Minato nod he then asked Arcdeity, "Would you mind staying here and watching over Kushina, I'll try to be quick hopefully if anything I'll be able to just have Sarutobi take over for a while." Arcdeity nodded his head and sat down. For Arcdeity patience is never a problem, being a immortal of Aht Urgan, it was only known to a few people here in Konoha but he is over three-hundred years old despite his looking only appearance being that of a person just over thirty, over the years he developed the necessary patience for dealing with any situation. Still after being missing for eleven hours, Arcdeity was beginning to grow increasingly worried, after checking in on Kushina and making sure she was ok Arcdeity decided to head over to the Hokage tower to see if Minato was there.

Arcdeity quickly made his way to the Hokage tower, on the way; there he noticed something slightly disturbing. Everything was deserted, the streets were empty, shops were closed despite being only the mid-afternoon, and no children nothing all deserted save several shinobi on patrol. When he entered the tower, he began to wonder if someone declares war on them. In the lobby people could be seen running in every which direction whether it was the secretaries of the tower or various members of the shinobi forces. Arcdeity eventually got to Minato office inside Minato is looking over a map of the country; there were numerous checked marks all indicating a path leading directly to Konoha. Arcdeity made his way up to the desk; Minato was so engrossed in his studying of the map that he did not notice Arcdeity until he made a coughing noise. Minato raise his head, his face wore a grim expression that Arcdeity saw as one thing, impending doom. The two sat for over an hour while Minato told of a run in between a Konoha shinobi patrol and the great demon lord Kyuubi. Although in Vana'diel the Kyuubi is only a legend Arcdeity had read many legends of a great demon fox whose tails alone could cause great earthquakes and tidal waves. Although it was only a legend but all the text of every race of Vana'diel all spoke about the great demon fox in a tone of respect they reserved only for their gods. While the council went over the defense plans for Konoha Minato discussed with Arcdeity his plan to stop the fox, while this was going on Minato received the exciting news that his son Naruto made the journey into this world, sadly Minato also learned the tragic news that his beloved wife Kushina dies from complications of the birth. Minato broke down in tears while Arcdeity went to the hospital to retrieve the newborn child, as Arcdeity made his way back to the tower he took a glance at the newborn who was sleeping peacefully. Arcdeity wept, the child would become a sacrifice, although Minato will make the decree to view the child as a hero Arcdeity knows that the people of village will shun the boy and he already hates it. Suddenly Arcdeity stops, an idea occurs a way to not only bring the fox under control, but give the child a way to defend himself. After returning to the tower Arcdeity told Minato of his plan for his son, Minato knew it was risky but the benefits far out way the cost and Minato writes an order for Sarutobi that authorizes Arcdeity to do what he needs.

Suddenly the entire tower shook, out the window Minato and Arcdeity saw the shadow of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was massive easily the size of the Hokage monument, although miles away the two could hear the sounds of the dying and the silence that followed. Minato shuisinin, Arcdeity did as well and the two were now near the front. Minato put Naruto in Arcdeity hands, he then took a kunai out, and he slit his thumb. Minato ran through a series of hand signs before shouting, "Summoning Jutsu" a large cloud of white smoke enveloped the area, when the smoke clear out of the area a giant toad carrying a large knife with a pipe in his mouth appeared. The toad took a long drag before exhaling, he look towards Minato as he said, "Oi, Minato what do you want tadpole?" Minato jump onto the top of the toads head as he said, "Sorry Gamabunta no time to explain, I just need you to get me as close as you can to the Kyuubi as you can I'll do the rest." Gamabunta took another drag before he began leaping towards the Kyuubi. On the ground, the shinobi saw their leader coming, they pulled out a different type of kunai that was tri pointed on the end, and they began hurling them at the Kyuubi in mass bulk. After several minutes of constant throwing, the Hokage began shouting for them to stop and retreat to the village. When Gamabunta reach the Kyuubi Minato notice something strange in his eyes, but whatever it is Minato knew that time was short the Kyuubi needed to be finished now. Making the necessary hand seals for his signature jutsu, Minato vanish with a flash of yellow flash, soon Minato is apprearing and disappearing all around the battlefield, the Kyuubi watch him with growing frustration, getting more frustrated the Kyuubi lash his front paw at Minato. Minato knew his opportunity had arrived, he dodged the Kyuubi attack the jumped towards the Kyuubi and took hold. Activating his jutsu Minato pulled the Kyuubi soul from its body, he then seal it away into his son body, the Kyuubi eyes became blank, his body went rigid and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Minato sighed happily, the Kyuubi is defeated and sealed away for good now he earned himself a long rest.

The sun arose over Konoha, as teams of anbu combed the battle field in search of survivors Arcdeity and Sarutobi were in the Hokage and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Minato sighed happily; the Kyuubi is defeated and sealed away for good now he earned himself a long rest.

The sun arose over Konoha, as teams of anbu combed the battlefield in search of survivors Arcdeity and Sarutobi were in the Hokage office holding a private meeting. Although not official Sarutobi knew he is to be restored to the title of Hokage in a matter of hours, he was currently reading the final will of his predecessor, he sighed and simply said, "Do what you need to, I will prevent the council from interfering." Arcdeity nod his head appreciably then said, "When I'm done I will be taking custody of Naruto." Sarutobi was thinking of arguing but decided against it, one of things he learned over the time he has known the blue mage to just agree on topics such as this. "Agreed, but I will be suppressing the knowledge of his heritage until he is sixteen, and before you start arguing this will protect him from his fathers enemies both foreign and here in Konoha" said Sarutobi. Arcdeity agreed to the terms, Sarutobi got up and made his way out of the office to go confront the council, when he left the room he placed a powerful seal on the door making it impossible for anyone other than himself or a high-level seal user to break.

Hours later Sarutobi returned feeling more drained than any battle had ever left him, the council had spent nearly the entire time demanding for Naruto death in order to make the sacrifices of those who died worth it. Sarutobi manage to get them to stop when he happen to mention that with the seal being so new it could very well release the Kyuubi from its prison, with that said the next item they propose was to have Naruto imprisoned for all time. Sarutobi let out a weary sigh, in the end he simply told them Naruto would live freely. Sarutobi also made a law preventing anyone from talking about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto under punishment of death. Sarutobi remove the seal from his office, when he enter his office he saw that Arcdeity was asleep in the corner, his face seemed very weary. In the middle of the room Naruto was fast asleep in the bassinet Sarutibi had left him in earlier, suddenly Naruto started to whimper. Sarutobi smile, he went over and picked up Naruto as he made calming noises that he used to do with his own children. Suddenly Naruto eyes opened, Sarutobi was shocked to see that they were slits like a fox, Naruto must have found Sarutobi face funny because the child let out a loud laugh, Sarutobi noticed the child canines were also longer. Sarutobi stared at the boy as he asked himself, "My god what has happened to you Naruto?" Arcdeity suddenly appeared behind Sarutobi as he said, "Sarutobi, I would like to introduce you to Naruto Uzamaki, the blue mage of Konoah."

R&R please even if you think its bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI or anything else depicted in this story

Chapter 4

The two were deadlocked; ones forearms crossed in the shape of an X blocked the straight right punch from his opponent. The two continued their game of tug – of – war until the one blocking laughed as he said, "You know Naruto if you want to take a break we can your starting to look a little tired."

Naruto let out a small growl; his uncle and him had been sparring for the last hour and he spent most of that time wearing Naruto down until the boy could barley move. Letting out a small yell Naruto brought his left fist forward in a uppercut, Arcdeity smiled behind his veil as he took a step back to avoid the punch, he then step forward and delivered a powerful l front kick to Naruto midsection that sent him tumbling backwards.

Naruto quickly got up and resumed his stance when Arcdeity yelled, "Enough!" Naruto face changes to a pout as he asks, "But why, I'm not tired, we could probably go for a while longer."

Arcdeity let out a loud laugh as he said, "That is true, but we have been going at it for over an hour, I need to rest in the meant time I want you to begin going through chakra control exercises and when your done we will work some more on the technique I've been showing you."

Naruto eagerly smiled then said, "Yes uncle."

Arcdeity watch with a sigh as Naruto ran through the various chakra control exercises, which varied from attempting to levitate a leaf to academy level jutsus that would help him learn to use only a little chakra instead of pouring too much chakra into a jutsu.

It was a slow process due to the overwhelming amount of Narrator's chakra reserves it was quite difficult to put a small amount into a jutsu, then their was the other matter that made things a bit more complicated. Arcdeity once again let out a sigh as he thought back to that day five years ago.

(Flashback-five years ago)

Arcdeity let out a tired sigh as Sarutobi placed Naruto back in the bassinet; Sarutobi then sat in his chair and lit his pipe. Sarutobi took a long drag of his pipe before asking, "So Arcdeity, what did you do to Naruto?"

Arcdeity sat down in the chair in front of Sarutobi's desk, he took a deep breath in preparation for what would be an interesting story, "and well for starters to answer your question, I've changed Naruto from a jinchuuriki to a Blue mage like me with several changes. For starters he is not immortal I made sure my nephew would not have to suffer with that curse, secondly and most importantly Naruto possess two sets of chakra network in his body, one for regular chakra and the other for the blue magic that courses through his body. Along with the Kyuubi assistance Naruto ability to heal will be faster than even mine"

Sarutobi nod his head, he was deep in thought. If what Arcdeity said is true then there would be many problems ahead for them, when the council finds out about this they'll demand he do this to other shinobi in order to make a new elite force that would surpass even the Anbu.

This could lead to a fourth shinobi war with every country large and small waging war on Konoha in order to get the information.

Arcdeity seem to read Sarutobi mind because he said, "You need not worry about anymore Blue mages being born for it will be impossible since the only person who actually knows how to do this is now beyond reach."

To say Sarutobi was now confused, as all hell would be like saying the Hokage monument was a big hill.

Arcdeity smiled then said, "There is something you need to know about what happened while I was performing the ritual, I learned of something very important both incredibly great news, but also disturbing news."

(End of Flashback)

Arcdeity shook his head, since the council learned that Naruto is a Blue mage, they have been after him to make more Blue mages through any means possible.

Arcdeity let out a large laugh as he thought back to last year when the council tried to 'persuade' him to start a clan the take on three wives in order to see if his powers would pass on.

Arcdeity wondered that himself if that was even possible, the Blue mages are call the Immortals for a reason, the reason because they all are immortal; Arcdeity himself was over three centuries old, for that reason none of the Immortals ever married even within their own ranks.

Arcdeity felt a chakra signature he recognizes enter the training field, a few minutes later Sarutobi in his red and white Hokage robes stood next to him.

Sarutobi stood they're smoking his pipe while watching Naruto try to levitate a leaf, the boy would get it about an inch in the air, but when he would try to push higher the leaf would incinerate.

Sarutobi laugh a little as the boy grow led then simply picked up another leaf to try again, the two men stood their for a little while before Sarutobi asked the question he really did not want a answer to, " Are you still going ahead with your plan?"

Arcdeity simply nod his head as he said, " More now than ever, yesterday while Naruto was on his way to the park someone 'accidentally' sent a seventy-five pound cart down a back alley that would've run him over had I not stopped it."

Sarutobi could feel Arcdeity anger boiling, his was not too far behind, over the last five years their had been countless 'accidents' all aimed at the boy along with several assignation attempts. Those were foiled either by the boys Anbu guards if the assassins were lucky, those who were not got to deal with Arcdeity himself they were usually alive if that was the right word for it.

The last one Arcdeity brought to Ibiki for interrogation mind was so shattered that even Inoichi was not able to put all his mind back together, the assassin is currently residing in a mental ward, if someone were to show him a picture of Arcdeity the man would begin screaming for hours or until someone gave him a sedative.

Sarutobi sighed, they had been having the same conversation for years, and to Sarutobi who sees Naruto as another grandchild this risk is too much. "I know the council is making things difficult with the two of you, but could you please reconsider what you're going to be doing." Sarutobi said.

Arcdeity held, his ground his face with a hard look as he said, "Its safer out there where no one knows him, to the rest of the world he's just another aspiring shinobi, in here he's Naruto Uzumaki the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, no he needs to be away from here where he can grow without restrictions. Besides in my world there is a tradition that when a Blue mage is born, he'll receive several months of training with a senior Blue mage before embarking on a ten year pilgrimage journeying through as many lands as they can. After ten years, they will return and stand before the Blue mage council to demonstrate not only their power but also their control; if they succeed then they are welcomed into the arms of the Blue mages to finish their training. So you see Naruto needs to go on this journey, it will be his pilgrimage and I will teach him all he needs to know."

Sarutobi knew it as well, but still that didn't mean he could not try, Sarutobi tried also to get him to move into the Namikaze estates but he declined saying it would cause a lot of unnecessary hate towards the boy as many blame him for the death of the beloved fourth Hokage.

Sarutobi stayed for a little longer while asking about Arcdeity seal training under Jiraiya who responded that it was going well and that he had mastered the various sealing techniques for storage of weapons and items he and Naruto would need for journey.

After the Hokage left Arcdeity resumed watching, Naruto run through his various drills when he suddenly felt a small chakra signature nearby, the source was not that far away, and judging by its strength it was probably a lone child.

Curiosity getting the better of him Arcdeity called out, "Hey Naruto keep at it I need to go check something out." Naruto shouted back "Okay uncle" Arcdeity nod his head before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Securely hidden behind a tree a young girl poked her head out, the girl was young about five years old, she was a bit shorter than Naruto who was three feet tall, she is skinny judging by the loose traditional white Chinese shirt she was wearing. The girls' dark Blue hair was very short just reaching the base of her skull, however the most noticeable feature about the girl is her eyes, they are white eyes lacking the pupils of a normal persons eyes.

The girl stood their watching the young blonde-haired person in the training field; she admired him greatly. Despite the unnecessary prejudice of the people in the village towards him, he never gives up or even had any malice towards them himself. His Uncle suddenly disappeared, now the girl began pushing index fingers together as she tried to muster the courage to go talk to him.

Suddenly someone said, "Hello" the girl let out a loud 'eep' before jumping completely behind the tree. Arcdeity quietly laughed to himself, he knew the girl was no threat nor did he feel any kind of malice from her.

Arcdeity went up to the girl, he knelt down on both his knees and he asked, "Hello there, can you tell me your name please?"

The girl kept her head facing the ground as if she was ashamed, in a quiet voice that barley registered he heard her say, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Arcdeity thought for a moment on the name Hinata Hyuuga, if she is who he thinks she is then that would mean that standing before him is the former heir of the Byakugan.

Arcdeity fist unconsciously clenched, to remove a child from a position that is rightfully hers just because she is not meeting up to expectations that in his opinion were incredibly high for one so young. Currently the heir to the Hyuuga clan is Neji Hyuuga, although from the branch family he did not receive the caged bird seal for reasons unknown and then is name the heir pending the development of Hiashi Hyuuga youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuuga.

Arcdeity sighed, as much as he hates politics he did definitely not like the clan politics of the village.

Smiling brighter than before, Arcdeity asked Hinata "Would you like to come join us, from what I know of your clan many of you have excellent chakra control, and Naruto could use some help. Besides I'm sure he would love the company."

Hinata face turns completely red, as she seems to try to keep from passing out; she took Arcdeity hand as he led them back to the training field.

In the training field, Naruto incinerated what seemed to be the hundredth leaf; he threw the burnt leaf away and was about to pick up another one when he noticed his uncle walking towards him with a little girl about his age.

Naruto excitedly ran over towards the tow as he happily loudly said "Hello my name is Naruto, what's your?"

Hinata shyly said 'Hinata' before Naruto took a hold of her arm and dragged her off to go play. After a while of playing various games the two were going through the various chakra exercises together, with Hinata help the two were making very good progress.

Arcdeity watch the two with a happy look on his face, for the first time his nephew was playing with someone his own and loving every minute of it.

Being one not to break a promise Arcdeity decided that after three hours of play time it was time to wrap things up with one last training exercise, this next part was the test on Naruto ability to control his Blue magic and produce a spell.

Making a polite throat noise Arcdeity succeeded in getting the children's attention, it was a bit of a shame since the two of them were having such a good time.

The three of them met halfway, they all took a knee as Arcdeity began to explain the next step, and "Naruto it's time to try a Blue jutsu, which one would you like to try?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, his uncle had explained to him earlier in the year on his fifth birthday that he possessed a special bloodline limit that allowed him to use numerous special techniques, his uncle told him that he would have to demonstrate the techniques and hoped he learned which ever one he was trying for.

With a look of determination Naruto stood up and said, "Pollen, I would like to try and learn Pollen."

Arcdeity smiled, Hinata began to walk away when Arcdeity said, "You do not need to leave, your more than welcome to stay with us." This made Hinata smile as she happily sat back down to watch the two.

Arcdeity lock his wrist together as he molded the Blue magic in his body, when he reached the right moment he said, "Blue Mage Art: Pollen" Arcdeity wrist came unlock then his arms cross as he released the Blue magic. Bubbles begin to come from Arcdeity torso; suddenly in his stomach, there was a bright flash of golden light, and as the light faded it, spread though out his whole body until from head to toe Arcdeity for a second was glowing with a gold aura.

Naruto was about to begin when Arcdeity stopped him and said, "Remember, its not like the shinobi jutsus that rely on the hand seals, you must think of the technique you want to do as you mold your Blue magic, now go ahead."

Naruto laced his fingers together, calmly he breathed as he began to mold the Blue magic in his body, while this was going on he focus his mind on the jutsu Pollen, and remembered how his uncle told him that it was simple but effective healing spell. Naruto released the Blue magic as he said, "Blue Mage Art: Pollen." Like his uncle, Naruto torso burst with a bright gold light that soon matched his hair color as it spread through out his entire body then faded.

Arcdeity smile is big and obvious as he watches his nephew successfully learn and perform his first Blue jutsu. As the light faded, Naruto himself was smiling brightly while Hinata face possessed a look of pure aw.

Arcdeity would've like to let al this continue but it was starting to get late and their was still much more to do before Naruto pilgrimage would be commencing, after calling a quits to the training the two of them escorted Hinata back home. Before letting her proceed inside the Hyuuga estates Arcdeity informed her that she was welcome to join them tomorrow, a gesture Naruto was very happy about and remembered to thank his uncle later for it.

Not wanting to have to deal with irate villagers or wondering of they would poison their food Arcdeity decided to take Naruto to his favorite ramen stand, this made Naruto happy until his uncle limited him to only three bowls.

By the time, the two reached the small apartment that the Hokage had given it is already nearing ten p.m.; Naruto immediately hit his bed and fell into dreamland. Arcdeity pulled out several blank scrolls along with a brush and ink jar, he spent the next hour transforming each into storage scrolls they would need for their journey since they would be leaving within the next few months and would not be returning for many years.

Over the course of the next few months Naruto progression in the basics of being a shinobi and a Blue mage were accelerating faster than most of the previous year, the main reason for this was Hinata. Everyday Hinata would show up the two would first play little kid games of tag, hide n seek and Hinata even thought Naruto a hand seal game taught to kids to allow them to work on them while having fun. Afterwards the three would spar while alternating partners, then chakra control, and finally Naruto would attempt to learn a blue jutsu.

Hinata was also making progress as well, her chakra control increased quite substantially, as well as her stamina and master of the basic jyuuken. To Arcdeity though the most notable as well as important change was in her confidence, Hinata didn't blush as much nor stutter or look like she was going to pass out, in their sparring matches she was quick decisive and unless told otherwise believe the choices she made were the right one and confidently stuck by them.

The progress of both children could only be described as amazing, together they had become stronger than either would've alone. This led Arcdeity to a decision that he knew was the right one, although to get the answer he wanted cost him a little of his hearing and a favor from the Hokage it would be worth it in the long run of life.

The three of them were currently in the field working with Naruto on his blue jutsus, over the last couple month he manage to master Foot Kick, he was now working on the last one that once he mastered would mean the time had come.

Arcdeity demonstrated the attack several times for Naruto but it was more difficult, he once again began explaining this to Naruto as he said, "Remember unlike Pollen or Foot Kick which are jutsus that direct the blue energy back at yourself, with Sandspin you must release it into the air around you, now try again."

Naruto nod is head, he then laced his fingers together as he molded his blue magic, when he gathered up enough he firmly channeled it into the air as he said, "Blue Mage Art: Sandspin." The air around Naruto began to spin until it formed a small tornado with Naruto as the eye; it suddenly expanded outward than dispersed just like his uncle.

Arcdeity and Hinata both smiled then congratulated Naruto on learning a new blue jutsu, after having dinner, Arcdeity asked Hinata to join them at their apartment for a discussion.

When they arrived Arcdeity served the three of them some tea and then decided to tell them what was going on. Arcdeity explained to them that in the tradition of the Blue Mages once a Blue Mage has mastered the three basic jutsus of Pollen, Foot Kick, and Sandspin the Blue Mage are to go on a pilgrimage to learn the rest of them with the pilgrimage lasting ten years.

At first, the two children were mortified at the thought, but Arcdeity calmly explained that Naruto is a special case and is not to be expected to learn all the attacks so they will be back for the graduation exam for Genin.

The biggest bombshell came to Hinata when she found out that not only was she invited but also Arcdeity already possessed her fathers' permission to take her with them. Hinata reaction was immediate and expected. Hinata fainted and fell to the floor.

After reviving Hinata, she happily informed them that she wanted to accompany them, satisfied with this Arcdeity informed her that they would be leaving in four days and that their would be no training until they left.

For the next Three days, the three gathered all the food, clothes, and other supplies they would need for the pilgrimage. The Hokage gave Arcdeity a copy of all the jutsus in the village save the clan jutsus that he didn't have access to, he also made up three international passports that would allow him travel into any country, but told him with a firm tone to stay away from Iwa.

On the fourth day the three departed the village as Arcdeity explained to them that not only would Naruto be learning the blue jutsus, but he would be teaching the two of them taijutsu, ninjutsu, Genjustu and weapon training. This made two children happy, as the three of them departed the Hokage wondered when he would next see them and just how strong they would be.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI or anything else depicted in this story

AN: Some of the Blue mage spells will not be included in this story, they are just too hard to get in the story with the way I want it thank you to all those who read this story thank you.

Chapter 4

One year has passed since Naruto, Hinata, and Arcdeity left Konoha, during that, the trio moved from area to area within the land of fire as Arcdeity with the help of the many scrolls he received from the Hokage work on spent the first several months working on taijutsu and chakra control.

After a few months when the two achieved high-level genin Arcdeity decided to cut back on their chakra control training and begin weapons training.

The two naturally started with shuriken and kunai, shuriken they both learned as well as mastered the simple moves of throwing and intercepting.

Kunai took longer as the two had to learn throwing, interception, as well as deflecting, and if the need arises hand-to-hand combat.

When they completed the basics Arcdeity decided it was time for them to pick up a weapon. Naruto unsurprisingly decided to train under him in kenjuts.

Hinata on the other hand was resistant at first, she generally used the time to try to work on her jyuuken, but as Arcdeity could clearly see, she lacked the aggressive nature of jyuuken.

While Hinata does possess the potential to become a good close range fighter, it would not be with jyuuken. The answer to Hinata problem came while she was out picking up herbs, she met the man who would temporarily become her sensei and teach her a style that was right for her.

(Flashback)

Hinata was walking along the river humming a cheerful tune, ever since she left the village she known more happiness than she had in the many years since that she lived in the village since before Naruto and her became friends. Hinata picked up several more herbs when she suddenly heard a moaning sound, she quickly activated her Byakugan, as the veins around her eyes bulged, she became able to see everything around her.

It took a minute Hinata before she located the source of the noise, in the bush near the river is a man in his mid thirties, he is about six foot one with a slim but tone built, with dark black hair. The man is wearing a purple gi with a purple sash around his waist; over his body is a large is a large white cloak that is gold on the inside, and attached the sash is a kodachi. Hinata carefully approached the man, she noticed his body is beat up all over, internally he also possesses several wounds while not fatal will become troublesome if left untreated.

Kneeling down next to him Hinata ran through a series of hand signs before saying, "Healing Jutsu" Hinata hands began to glow a gentle green. Using the medical jutsu she learned from one of the scrolls that she used for chakra control, moving her had hand carefully as well as steadily Hinta successfully repaired all of the internal injuries and a couple of the bruises before she exhausted her chakra reserves.

Hinata ended her jutsu as the man regained consciousness, he tried to stand up but Hinata put a hand on his chest as she said, "Please stay still sir, I've just healed some of your injuries but you could reopen them if you tried to move to soon."

The man gave a nod of his head as he laid his head back down.

Hinata went to retrieve the others to tell them what she found; when they arrived, they were surprised to find the man up and moving around. The man threw a few quick kick and punches before he grabbed his side as he sat back down.

The four of them sat together by the river, Arcdeity sat down over a fire they built cooking a rabbit for each of them, while he is putting the seasoning on it the man decided to tell his story.

"My name is Aoshi Shinomori, the former head of the Oniwaban group the defenders of Edo castle, now I'm just a wanderer without a home" said Aoshi.

Arcdeity poked his head of from his cooking to ask, "Edo castle isn't that in Rice country?"

Aoshi nod his head then said, "It was, but a eight years ago civil a war broke out. You see the land of Rice has always been a small but taken care of land, the daimyo of the Tokugawa dynasty ruled the people fairly and justly. However, despite the country secure status, there were those within its council who felt that it was not enough, then they joined forces with a missing ninja who became the leader of civil war. After two years of brutal fighting our leader Yoshinobu Tokugawa decided to surrender to spare the people from anymore suffering, he surrendered, he was then executed but not before giving us our final order to leave the land of Rice. After we made it out of Rice I order our group disbanded in hopes that they would be safe, but I learned a few weeks after I left a few weeks later that there were bounties on all of our heads from the land of Rice for high treason."

Arcdeity had just finished with the rabbit skewers when Aoshi had finished his story, as he handed out the skewers he asked, "Is that how you were injured?"

Aoshi looked away embarrassingly as he said, "I was ambushed by a couple of shinobi, I was able to defeat them but not before they did their damage, some leader I was" he laughed at that as did the others.

After lunch, Naruto and Hinata went back to training while Arcdeity began doing an inventory of supplies.

Aoshi watched Hinata begin to practice her jyuuken, while he was not a practitioner pf the style for obvious reasons, he had seen more than enough of it to know that the girl did not have a talent for it. Making a throat noise he successfully acquired her attention as he asked, "Would you like some advice?"

Hinata nod her head yes. Aoshi simply said, "Jyuuken is not the right style for you to use, you lack the aggressive stance that the user needs to make it truly effective."

Hinata eyes began to fall towards the ground, her father always made the same statement to her even long after he removed her from the position of heiress.

Aoshi though surprised her when he asked, "Would you like to learn a style that's better for you." Hinata head snapped up in surprise as Aoshi called Naruto over.

Aoshi drew his Kodachi, he then instructed Naruto to attack him, Naruto moved with great speed as he swung his sword but Aoshi easily blocked it, they repeated this several time before after another successful block Aoshi threw several punches in rapid succession driving Naruto back.

Hinata was amazed while Aoshi continued to say, "Using the kodachi as a shield that's nearly unbreakable, I can attack my opponents with the style of Kenpo, this is what I will teach you."

Aoshi spent the next few weeks traveling with them in order to teach Hinata the basics of Kempo, as well as using the kodachi as a shield and when the time came to use it for offense.

While Naruto as well as Arcdeity was very impressed, Aoshi had yet to find words to describe the pride he felt, not only had Hinata mastered the basics of Kempo, but also she was also able to blend in the basics of jyuuken making the style even more deadly.

Before departing to go his own way Aoshi left Hinata with several scrolls that outlined some of the more advanced Kempo moves as well as a move he revealed to her was inspired by the Hyuga clan Kaiten defense.

After going there separate ways with Aoshi, Arcdeity decided to get Naruto and Hinata some actual weapons to replace their training ones, for this they began to make their way to Takumi village.

After arriving in the small village, Arcdeity sent Naruto and Hinata out to do some training and then they were to get dinner while he took care of what he needed to.

After finding out whom to talk to about having weapons forged, Arcdeity began to the short but bulky man telling him what weapons he would like to be made and ultimately drawing up blue prints for both weapons.

While the blacksmith was going over the plans with his apprentice, Arcdeity began looking around the shop; he was impressed with the display of weaponry that varied from various types of katana to special types of kunai.

While the apprentice began to prepare the smelter for the task of forging the two weapons Arcdeity pulled out a scroll, after unrolling he then placed his hands on it and channeled a little bit of chakra. With a loud poof, there was a burst of white smoke, when the smoke cleared; on the scroll were several chunks of dark ore.

While the blacksmith looked curiously at the items with a keen interest Arcdeity said, "I would like for you to use these ores as the metals for both weapons, is that ok?"

The blacksmith numbly nod his head, as he picked up the ores he noticed that they felt extremely light, on hunch he picked up his hammer along with a metal spike, placing the spike on the ore the blacksmith drove his hammer in the spike with all his might. The blacksmith was not surprised to see there was hardly a dent in the ore.

The blacksmith while still looking at the ore asked, "What is this ore?"

Arcdeity simply said, "It is known as darksteel, it is a metal that is harder than most normal metals, though is not unbreakable, now will you be able to what I want with both weapons?"

The blacksmith showed a proud smile as he said, "The blacksmiths of Takumi village are the greatest weapons smiths in all the elemental lands, not only will we be able to do it but we will have both weapons completed by the day after tomorrow."

Arcdeity gave the blacksmith a nod as he left the shop to meet up with Naruto and Hinata to go get dinner.

Arcdeity received a message two days later to return to the blacksmith shop to examine the weapons, when Arcdeity arrived the blacksmith greeted him before calling his apprentice to bring out the weapons.

The first weapon is the one for Hinata, at first glance, the weapon seems to be a katana handle with a small three-inch blade on it, the blacksmith channeled his chakra into the blade, the blade suddenly extended to two feet then shrunk back to three inches as his chakra receded from the blade.

The blacksmith then said, "As you wanted the blade has the ability to extend to a maximum of two feet, it can also be no smaller then the three inches, please let the wielder know that the more they extend the blade the weaker it becomes so please be careful, but all in all the Snake Kodachi is finished."

Arcdeity nod in appreciation, Aoshi mentioned that one of the weaknesses of his style is that when facing opponents with smaller he would have trouble controlling their range, with the Snake Kodachi Hinata will be able to extend or shorten blade allowing her to adjust for different situations.

While Arcdeity was preparing a storage scroll for the weapon the blacksmith brought out the second weapon.

The second weapon is much different from the first. The handle is that of a normal sword hilt, the hilt is attach to a triangular guard that is as wide as a adult palm, attach to the guard is a two-foot long blade that is curved at the last six inches, in the center of the guard is a fist size piece of garnet.

Arcdeity nod in appreciation, the weapon that is for Naruto is almost an exact copy of the darksteel kilij he wielded before it was destroyed during the final battle in Xarcabard. Thinking about the weapon caused Arcdeity to clench his hand in anger, it was bad enough that the blade his master had made him was destroyed, but he loss the weapon as well making restoration impossible.

After paying for the weapons, Arcderity left the shop, after having lunch and presenting the weapons to Naruto and Hinata the group left to continue their journey.

(End of Flashback)

After six months of intense training, both Naruto and Hinata became extremely well adept at the weapons.

With the first year of their training ending Arcdeity decided that it was time to step up Naruto Blue mage training as well as see what their chakra affinities are.

After giving the two a chakra testing paper, Arcdeity told the two to channel their chakra in to the paper. Naruto split in half cleanly showing that he is a wind type.

Hinata became drenched in water showing that she is a water type, but upon closer inspection he notice that the edges were cut indicating a secondary affinity of wind.

Because they both possessed some degree of the wind affinity, Arcdeity decided to head to Suna and hope he could find someone there to instruct in order to aid them.

During the weeklong walk to Suna, Arcdeity began to teach the two several jutsus to assist them in furthering their ability to mold chakra, he taught them the three academy basic jutsus of substitution, henge, and bushin.

They each learn the first two okay, however while Hinata got all three down in a couple days Naruto still could not complete a decent bushin. However Naruto fix that problem, while reading one of the more advance scrolls he learn how to make kage bushins, and too the surprise of Hinata he is able to make nearly a hundred before hitting his limit.

After a few fays of crossing the desert, the three finally arrived at the desert city of Suna.

After checking in with the correct people to attain a visa for their stay, they began to make their to the academy to see about finding a teacher when they came across a number of kids playing with a ball, they were having fun until the ball is inadvertently kicked on the roof of a nearby building.

Arcdeity was getting ready to walk up the building to retrieve it when suddenly sand formed underneath it and brought the ball back down off the building.

The sand brought the ball back down then dispersed harmlessly into the ground, but Arcdeity noticed that the kids became frightened and were backing away up the street.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young boy maybe a little younger than Naruto, the boy was about the same height has Naruto at about three foot two, he is slim but the most striking feature is his red hair. The boy wore a gray poncho shirt, with light brown pants, and blue sandals

The child shyly tried to talk to the kids, but all began to back a way in fear, the boy reached towards them with his arm and suddenly sand shot out towards them from the ground.

The sand is just about to wrap around a girls leg, when Arcdeity suddenly appeared in front of the young boy, lock his wrist then said quickly, "Blue Mage Art: Chaotic Eye."

Arcdeity eyes glowed a bright green, the young boy looked into his eyes and suddenly the sand dropped to the ground.

The boy tried to make the sand rise but could not, Arcdeity calmly walked towards him.

When Arcdeity reached the boy, he kneeled down until he was eye level with the boy, then in a soft caring voice he said, "Please do not panic, I have momentarily disabled your chakra, it will be fine in a few seconds, but you need to calm down you almost hurt that girl back there."

True enough moments later sand began to rise then calmly fall back to the ground.

Arcdeity smile then said, "Its nearly lunch time and we have yet to eat, do you know a good place to eat you welcome to join us."

The boy shyly nod his head before he began walking past them, he lead them to the market district and into a nice restaurant

After they are taken to their seats, they place their order then introduced themselves to each other, the boy nod to each before Naruto asked, "What's your name?"

The boy looked down before saying, "Gaara."

Naruto showed off one of his big smiles before saying, "Well Gaara nice to meet you, after this while Uncle Arcdeity is taking care what he needs to would you like to play with us?"

Gaara now smiled and eagerly nod his head, the food arrived a moment later while they ate Arcdeity look between the three kids as they happily told Gaara all the different games they could play.

Arcdeity smiled as he thought, 'Well this makes things interesting now doesn't it.'

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story.

AN: I', going to be skipping ahead now to when they re-enter konoha. There will be flashbacks of their training to show the places they've been as well as to explain things.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story and put it on their favorite lists, thank you and please enjoy the story.

Chapter 6

"I can't believe it's been six years already," said Naruto.

Arcdeity smiled at Naruto enthusiasm, it was true that after six long years they would be returning home, thinking about this caused Arcdeity to take a long look at his charges.

Naruto has grown well over the years; the young man is now a little over four feet five inches tall, his build is slim but well toned granting him both physical strength as well as stamina, the boy wild blond hair is now two inches. The boy canines grew a little over the years along with his nails turning them into claws, many tended to mistake him for a cousin of the Inzuka clan until they noticed his blue eyes that are slits.

Naruto is currently wearing a black shirt with a matching color flak vest that is design to be similar to a chuunin vest. Naruto is also wearing a pair of blue knee length shorts; on his hands are black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, and blue ankle length sandals. On the back of his left hip is his gray weapon pouch carrying shuriken as well as several kunai, strapped to his leather belt on his left side is his sword, on his left thigh is a small rectangular box, Naruto created this box in order to hold explosive tags as well as make them easily dispensable.

Arcdeity always thought how humorous it was, that Naruto came up with the idea of the tag dispenser when they passed a merchant who offered them a candy called pez, the candy is dispensed with a plastic container that as you take one piece the next piece slides on to place. Naruto intrigued by the design created the tag dispenser to mimic the candy dispenser, as a tag is removed a new tag slides into replace it.

"I'm sure it will be nice, I wonder how much the village has changed over the years," said Hinata.

Much like Naruto, Hinata has grown impressively over the course of their journey, she is currently a little taller than Naruto at a height of about four foot six, her build is slim giving her a very good amount of flexibility in combat, her blue hair has slightly grown pass the base of her skull.

Hinata is wearing a white gi identical to Aoshi along with a light purple trench coat, and blue sandals. Unlike Naruto, Hinata does not carry a weapon pouch; instead, the inside of her trench coat is customize to include to pockets inside it for carrying shuriken, also a dozen kunai hung on the inside held in place by straps that made sure the kunai would not fall even when jostled but could still be easily removed. Attached to the sash on her waist is her kodachi.

"Well I can not say much since this will be my first time visiting Konoha" said a young man.

All eyes for a minute turned to the fourth person in their party, he is a the same age as Naruto and Hinata, he stands at a height of four foot five, his build is slightly skinny, his blood red hair is kept to its normal short cropped style.

His clothes consist of a red jump suit with a fishnet body suit underneath, across his chest a brown leather strap and whites sash cross in the form of an X, on his back is a giant gourd made of sand, on his forehead in red is the kanji for friendship.

This young man is Gaara of the desert.

Gaara has been traveling with them since they left Suna after spending several months studying under a Suna jonin named Baki.

Arcdeity sighed, things in Suna are definitely a lot better then they were when they arrived, after their meal that day Gaara took them to the tower to see about a teacher.

After showing them to the tower, Arcdeity asked Gaara to take Naruto and Hinata to a playground so the three of them could enjoy each other's company and get in some playtime.

When Arcdeity enter the tower, he never realized the mess he was stepping into.

(Flashback)

After waiting, for nearly an hour a secretary informs Arcdeity he could proceed into the Kazekage office. Inside the office behind a desk sat the Kazekage, the man looked to be close to six feet tall, Arcdeity could not determine much else about the man, his face is half covered by a veil that is attached to his kage hat, his body is hidden by his baggy blue and white robes. The one thing Arcdeity could see clearly is his eye; they are black eyes, which show nothing but a void of where his soul should be.

The Kazekage stared at Arcdeity who stared right back until the silence was broken with the Kazekage asking in a cold emotionless voice, "What do you want?"

Arcdeity said in a equally emotionless voice, "I am looking for a teacher to teach my two students how to control their wind affinity, in exchange I am willing to offer my services so long as they do not include assassination missions in Fire country."

Whatever the Kazekage was going to say is cut off when the door burst open, through it came a young blonde hair man wearing a black kimono with apron with the Suna symbol embroidered on it.

The man a hasty bow then said, "Kazekage, I regret to inform you that Gaara is missing when he did not return home from his walk I dispatched several anbu, but none were able to locate him in any of the usual spots he goes to."

The Kazekage walk up to the man preparing to yell at him about his incompetence when Arcdeity said, "Is Gaara a little kid with red hair and the ability to control sand?"

Both men looked at Arcdeity in utter shock before he continued, "He should be at one of the parks playing with my students, he didn't mention needing to be home."

The Kazekage stared at Arcdeity for a minute before saying; "You want to make a deal to get your students a teacher fine, Gaara is my son, I'm sure you've noticed that he has a blood line limit, it's a excellent one but he is having much difficulty controlling it I want you to help him."

Arcdeity raised a eyebrow, although this is what he wanted, plus Gaara seems like a nice kid his instincts were telling him to take the deal.

They were also telling him that the Kazekage is both lying and hiding something.

Still Arcdeity knew the Kazekage would not reveal too much but there is one thing he would like to know.

"If I may ask, why would you want someone you do not know training your son instead of one of your elite jonin?" asked Arcdeity.

The Kazekage eyes hardened before saying, "Because the boy is psychotic, he's already killed three of my best jonin, as such no one wants to be near him. I even executed the fourth one I tried to assign to him, since you seem stupid enough to be around him anyway might as well put it to you to use, now do you want that teacher or NOT!"

Arcdeity just simply nod his head. If this is what it took to get the teacher he this is fine, besides if he could also help Gaara then it is also worth it.

The Kazekage turned to the man and said, "Yashamaru, go retrieve Baki and tell him I have a new mission for him."

Yashamaru nodded then left the office.

Later that day after meeting with Baki and going over the training schedule, the three of them settled into a hotel.

After making sure Naruto and Hinata were in bed Arcdeity put several jutsus up around the room to protect them if someone broke into the room. Arcdeity was just about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door.

Arcdeity answered the door; he is surprised to see Yashamaru and Baki in the doorway. Baki is a little strange to Arcdeity, the man is six foot two, well built, and from what he has been told an excellent master in wind affinity.

Arcdeity just found it weird that he purposely draped part of the white turban he wears over his left eye as the two orange horizontal on the right side of his cheek, when Arcdeity asked about them Baki only response was "because I can."

Arcdeity stepped to the side to allow them to enter, after giving the two some refreshments they began their discussion.

Arcdeity is stunned to learn the truth about Gaara, that like Naruto he is jinchuriki for a demon, though his is the one tail demon Shukaku, and that the Kazekage is growing impatient with the boy preparing to send assassins after him.

After listening to the two, Yashamaru began speaking, "Over the last few years the Kazekage has been more concerned with increasing the power of the land of Wind rather than his own people. This train of action has lead to do many questionable actions, besides implanting Gaara with Shukaku, he has been harsher towards the ninja forces, and many ninja are being executed for failing missions regardless of rank or complications. Worse of all he has introduced a new graduation exam based off the Kiri exam where students must fight each other to the deaths, he has changed it so that more students survive but still."

Arcdeity sighed, he had heard the situation here was bad, but this is beyond anything he imagined.

Arcdeity then asked a question that he did not want the answer to but knew it needed to be answered, "What do you intend to do?"

Baki shook his head, "Nothing you will want to hear about, what we need to know is if you are willing to take Gaara with you, I know it's a lot to ask, but we both feel it would do him much good to be away from the village. Eventually he might be able to return with open arms but only time will tell."

Arcdeity thought about it, much as with Naruto it seems that the best choice. The child this way he will not suffer from the negative emotions of the villagers who are scared of his power as well as maybe gain some control over the demon.

Arcdeity nod his head, "I agree, so what's the plan?"

(Flashback end)

Over the next several months they were in Suna, Naruto and Hinata learned how to control their wind affinity as well as several low level jutsus. Along with the training Baki many scrolls containing wind jutsus and exercises for them.

Gaara improved as well, he did not have nearly as many incidents with losing control of his sand, and he learned much over the years well as fighting without his sand should he meet a powerful water type.

Along the journey they came, they came across Jiraiya, after examining the seal he manage to fix it to where it is more like Naruto.

With the demons influence reduced Gaara found he is able to enjoy short naps, which also helped, restore his sanity.

Along with positive influence from Naruto as well as Hinata, Gaara is a happy, as well as stable boy.

The proof of his passion for his friends came when he used his sand to make the kanji of his forehead, although everyone was concerned at first he assure them all it was to make sure it would never fade away, like their friendship.

The four smiled happily; soon they reached the gates of Konoha.

After checking in with the guards at the gate, the four of them made their way to the tower to see the Hokage, as they walked through the village Arcdeity noticed many people glaring at Naruto with hate in their eyes.

Arcdeity sighed; he had been hoping that with them gone for so many years much of the anger and fear the villagers felt would be gone.

After having to wait several minutes in the lobby, they are finally granted an audience with the Hokage.

Sarutobi had just finished up with the last of his paperwork when the group came in.

Thanks to Arcdeity sending him monthly reports, he is already aware of the situation with Gaara as well as the progress of all three kids.

"Welcome back" started the Hokage, "I'm pleased to see that everything went all right on your journey. For those of you wishing to become shinobi we have a slight problem."

Arcdeity looked confused as the Hokage continued, "The genin exams have already been held, however since teams have not been chosen yet, you three can simply take the exams now, it will only take a few minutes."

The three kids nodded, one by one they performed the three basic academy jutsus of Subtitution, Replacement, and Bushin. However, Gaara made sand clones and Naruto made shadow clones which Sarutobi happily accepted.

After giving the three their hi-ate, Sarutobi informed Gaara that he currently possess joint citizenship between Konoha and Suna courtesy of the new Kazekage, he then ducked all questions about who it is by simply telling them, "You will have to wait and find out."

After informing them that genin teams are to be chose in a few days, Sarutobi dismissed them save Arcdeity who he asked to remain.

The three were making plans for dinner when a young man approached them.

The young man looked to be a year older then the three of them; he is also a little taller at a height of about four foot eight, he is a little bulkier than they are. Besides his mid back length of his black hair as well as down to his collarbone in the form of two tails, the one that stands out the most is his pupiless eyes, the sign of the Byakugan.

The Youngman is currently wearing a cream color shirt along with matching cargo pants, also wrapped around his right arm and leg are bandages that seem to be more for style than to cover a wound, and around the man forehead is his hi-ate with the leaf symbol on it.

The Youngman ignore the other two men as he look right at Hinata and said, "Hinata Hyuuga, your presence is requested by both Hiashi Hyuuga, and the council of Hyuuga elders, I will escort you there."

Hinata sighed then said, "Thank you Neji, I will be with you in one minute."

Neji made a scoffing sound as he turned his back and crossed his arms.

Hinata turned to her two friends then said, "Sorry about this, I will see you guys in the morning for training, so lunch ok?"

Both boys nod their heads, Hinata gave Naruto a quick hug before walking beside Neji towards the Hyuuga estate.

Naruto angrily clenched his fist before turning to Gaara with a semi happy look as he said, "So shall we go, I'll take you to my favorite ramen stand."

While the two were walking, Sarutobi and Arcdeity were observing the two via his crystal ball.

The two smiled happily as Sarutobi dispelled the jutsu.

After hearing his proposal ad accepting it Arcdeity left to go join the boys, both Sarutobi and he wondering how things over the next few years would be.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story

Chapter 7

Sand is coming at Naruto from all directions, quickly channeling a little chakra into his legs Naruto bursts forward with a quick dash of speed as the sand crashed down where he once stood.

Naruto sped towards Gaara at high speed; Gaara recalled his sand then it once again towards Naruto, just as the sand is about to hit Naruto he disappears in a blur.

Naruto now above Gaara threw a handful of kunai which were easily deflected by Gaara sand, Naruto laced his fingers together as he molded his blue magic, as he released it he said, "Blue Mage Art: Screwdriver."

Water gathered around Naruto body as he began to spin at high velocity as he surged forward, Naruto attack hit the shield and easily drilled through the it.

Naruto landed in front of Gaara, he quickly delivered a spinning heel kick that found its mark on Gaara jaw that sent him reeling to his right side a couple steps.

Naruto began to follow up with a right punch, but Gaara anticipating this quickly made a sand clone, the sand clone used its right forearm to block the attack, as its forearm disintegrated in to nothing the sand clone used its left arm to push Naruto forward which left him wide open.

Gaara seeing his chance delivered a quick snap sidekick that knocked Naruto onto his back, Gaara quickly extended his right arm and sent a stream of sand towards Naruto that pinned him to the ground.

Gaara gave a small smile as he asked, "Are you ready to submit?"

Naruto surprisingly smirked as said, "I think we better call it a draw."

Gaara face is one of confusion, until he noticed stream of black smoke coming from his chest, when he looked down he is surprised to on his rib cage is one of the fake explosive tags Naruto uses when they spar.

Gaara smile as he said, "Draw" he then withdrew his sand and removed the fake tag.

Gaara and Naruto picked themselves when their attention is diverted by the sound of clapping, they both turn and are happy too see Hinata leaning up against a tree clapping at the fight they just had.

The three met each other in the field; Hinata and Gaara exchanged their usual nods while Naruto gave Hinata a hug then asked, "Did everything go all right?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders then said, "It went as well as can be expected, they asked about my training, and when I explained to them that I no longer use jyuuken save for what I've incorporated into my style they dismissed me as worthless.

I figure any day now they'll just disown me, I know they wont put the caged bird seal on me until either Neji or Hanabi assume the position as head of the clan."

The two boys sighed; this had been a major concern for them over the years, despite how powerful Hinata has become the clan will see her as nothing but a weakling unless she uses their prized jyuuken fighting style rather than something that is more suited for her.

The three had a breakfast picnic out their in field before going back to their training routine, it is around eight a.m. when Arcdeity shows up.

Arcdeity appeared in a blur, after greeting his three students he said, "Ok guys listen up, all three of you need to report to the academy, head to room two-o-seven, please give these letters from the Hokage to the teacher, now put on your hi-ate and show the newest additions to Konoha shinobi force.

Each pulled out their hi-ate, Hinata tied hers around her neck, Gaara tied his around his the strap on his gourd, and Naruto proudly tied his around his forehead.

Arcdeity smiled proudly, even he is amazed at how much they have grown, each is a capable shinobi who has only begun to see his/her potential, he quickly said, "Later" then disappeared in a blur.

The three arrived at the academy without incident, although Naruto had a slight screaming match with a kid named Konohamaru before some man wearing a bandana and sunglasses dragged off the youth.

They entered room two-o-seven; they met a chuunin with a scar across his face name Iruka Umino who is handling the team assignments.

They each gave a polite bow before handing over to him the letters from the Hokage, after a quick skim through of each letter Iruka welcomed them and told them to sit wherever they wanted to.

They looked around the class for open seats that are together, but being so close to the start of class most of the seats are taken forcing the three to separate, before departing they agree to eat lunch together and if possible get their teams to join them if they were separated.

The three spread out through out the classroom, Hinata made her way up the stairs to the top of the class, she took the open seat next to Kiba Inzuka, a black hair young man with a red stripe on each of his cheeks, his gi-ate around his forehead, and a small white dog sitting on his head.

Kiba is wearing a grey hooded parka, along with black shirt covered by a black chest protector, along with black pants, and blue sandals he flashed Hinata a toothy grin before and began trying to flirt with her though she did not return the attention.

Gaara took a open near the top as well, he sat down next to a bored looking Shikamaru Nara, Gaara noticed a interesting feature is that his black hair is in a top knot shaped like a pineapple, and tied around his left arm is his hi-ate.

Shikamaru is wearing a grey short sleeve jacket along with a fishnet shirt, black slacks, and blue sandals, he yawned, then tiredly announced that he is going to take a nap.

Naruto made his way up to the row in front of them; he sat down next to the brooding black hair kid, who like most of the genin has his hi-ate tied around his forehead this is Sasuke Uchiha, he sat in his seat staring straight ahead his hands folded underneath his chin.

Sasuke Uchiha is wearing a blue shirt, with white shorts. Sasuke shins are wrap in bandages, his forearms are cover with blue and white warmers and like most ninja, he is wearing blue sandals. On the back of Sasuke shirt is a red fan with a white handle.

Naruto was about to introduce himself when there was a loud crash at the entrance to the class.

At the entrance way stood Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura is easily visible at a distance given her shoulder length pink hair held up by her hi-ate, as well her somewhat large forehead. Sakura clothes consist of a red dress with black boy shorts on underneath it along with blue sandals.

Ino is almost as easily visible as Sakura with her platinum blond hair tied in a long ponytail; her hi-ate is wrapped around her waist like a belt. Ino is wearing a purple dress, on her arms are warmers identical to Sasuke, her thighs are wrap in bandages, and on her feet are sandals.

The two girls began to argue over who won their race before Sakura took off in a dash towards Naruto, when she is next to Naruto she said, "Hey I don't know who you are but you're in my seat MOVE!"

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to move just because Sakura is being rude to him, but he also is not interested in being in the middle of a fight, and since he notices many of the other female students are also heading towards him Naruto stands up to let her take the seat.

After several minutes of the girls fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke Iruka decided to end the brawl by shouting loudly, "SIT DOWN NOW!" as one the kunoichi began to scramble to find seats while Sakura happily remained in the coveted seat next to Sasuke.

After a half hour of listening to Iruka give the class a speech about what it will be like being genin, as well as the way the teams will be set up, when he reached the end of his speech he said "And now I will announce the teams as well as your jonin instructors."

After naming off several teams he said, "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, your jonin instructor in Anko Mitarashi."

At the mention of his name every kunoichi in the class began to feel their hopes crushed, they hoped it was a mistake but it was not.

The next team is numbers eight, which consist of Sikimaru Nara, Kiba Inzuka, and Ino Yamanka, your jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi.

The next team is team ten, which consist of Sakura Haruno, Choiji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame, your instructor is Inoichi Yamanka.

"And the last team is a special team, Gaara you are by yourself, your jonin is Arcdeity, thank you everyone your jonin instructors will be here after lunch, please be back by then. Until then, enjoy your free time.

The students all began to move about themselves, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara agreed to have lunch together, they were going to ask Sasuke bit he had already left followed closely by Ino and Sakura.

The three friends enjoyed a nice lunch together, they talked about various things, what kind of missions they would do, how long it would take them to become chuunin, and that Naruto uncle is Gaara teacher.

When they returned to the class they saw Arcdeity is already waiting by the door, after greeting everyone he instructed Gaara to follow him.

Hinata and Naruto went into the classroom, they were going to sit with Sasuke, but they noticed Ino and Sakura were already on both sides of him so they decided to sit together a few rows away.

Over the course of the next half hour several jonin came by to pick up their students, the next one that came is different from the other ones. She possessed spiky purple hair is up in a high ponytail, she is wearing a fishnet shirt, with a brown trench coat as well as a matching brown skirt, her shins are cover with shin guards.

Her face possessed a sadistic smile as she said, "Team seven lets go, hurry up before I have you maggots running laps around Konoha while being chased by a few poisonous snakes."

Team seven quickly hurried, after a bit of a walk team seven soon found themselves outside a caged off area none of the had been too.

Anko showed them a very happy smile as she says, "Welcome to training field forty-four, also known as 'The Forest of Death.'"

Anko opened the gate, she then motioned them to follow her, she took a seat of a large root, and casually flicks her wrist as a kunai entered her hand.

Anko began cleaning her nails as she started saying, "Ok maggots, as you know my name is Anko Mitarashi, as your jonin instructor I will do my best to prepare you guys for the dangers you will face and hopefully see you guys become jonin. Now, its time you three introduced yourselves, also tell me your goals in life, and if you feel like it any likes or dislikes. For example, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, torturing people, and my dream is to become the head of the interrogation division, whiskers your up."

Naruto smiled then said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, eating ramen, my two dreams are to one become the most powerful ninja in the village, and the second is private."

Anko nodded then said, "Eyes your up next."

Hinata nodded, "My name Hinata Hyuga, I enjoy training, flower pressing, making medical creams, my goal is to prove to my clan they were wrong in removing me from the position of heiress."

Anko looked at Hinata thoughtfully, she really liked this girl and with the right training as well as motivation, little miss Hyuga could easily be turn into quite the fierce lioness.

Since Sasuke is the only one left he began to speak, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes or hobbies, my only goals are to revive my clan, as well as to kill a certain someone, and I don't care about anything else or anyone until I complete my main goal."

Anko sighed, Sasuke is everything she figured he was going to be; she really did not want to take him but when the Hokage asks in that kind grandfatherly voice, it is very hard to refuse.

Anko smile brightly as she said, "Ok maggots listen up, one week from today we will be having our first mission, a survival mission."

All three genin nodded, Hinata asked, "What kind survival mission is it?"

Anko smiled in a way that made even Sasuke blood chill as she said, "You'll fond out soon enough, but in the meantime lets begin training."

R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story

Ch 8

"What's the matter maggots, tired?" asked Anko.

In front if her on the ground panting are the members of her squad, they are all sitting down drinking water from their canteens as they tried to regain their breath.

Over the past week, Anko had been pushing them relentlessly; their training has mostly been endurance, survival, stealth, as well as she taught them detection jutsus to set up around a campsite. Along with that, Anko increased their stamina, each of them were given leg and arm weights to assist them in the stamina building process.

Anko, noticing that the sun is setting decides to end there training session. The members of team seven let out a happy sigh as they sat down, Anko however knew that their happiness would be short lived with the news she is about to give them.

"Ok maggot listen up, tomorrow you need to be at training field twenty-seven, bring enough food for a over night camp out as well as your camping supplies, no weapons including your swords."

Now all the members of team seven are puzzled, Naruto raise his hand as he ask, "Anko sensei, why are we suppose to not bring any weapons?"

Anko show them her sadistic smile when she is going to tell them something she considers fun, "Tomorrow is the genin examination, this year it has been decided that jonin instructors will be given one week to train you kiddies, tomorrow is the day when the genin will show their stuff and see if they can truly become genin."

Surprisingly Sasuke is the first to jump up and shout, "But what about the genin tests we just took, and if we don't pass this test tomorrow we can't become genin?"

Anko ignored the outburst as she simply nod her head, this enrage Sasuke even more as he started shouting again, "That's bullshit, I need this training to avenge my clan, I should've been promoted straight to genin and given a private instructor unlike that freak Gaara!"

Anko sigh, Sasuke had been bringing this up all week, usually she would ignore such things, but Sasuke is starting to wear on her last nerve, "Sasuke I really don't know, but you had better shut up before reviving your clan becomes nothing but a dream!"

Sasuke back down, his a face with a look of unhappiness as Anko continued, "Now as for the weapons, you will be given sets of blunt kunai, shuriken, as well as light bombs, all lethal weapons will be forbidden as well as any type of assassination jutsu. Now the rules of the exercise are this, it will begin at nine a.m. tomorrow, it will end nine a.m. the following day, now hidden throughout the training field is nine bells, you must procure a bell."

Hinata raise her hand as she asks, "One bell per team Anko sensei?"

Anko shook her head, "Nope, one bell per person, so besides the other twenty seven graduates, your also competing against each other to a certain extent, however if you stick together you'll be almost guaranteed to pass" said Anko.

Since it is starting to get late Anko decided to merciful, she dismisses them and instructs them to get some rest for the challenges tomorrow.

During the night each of the members of team seven spent their time reviewing survival tactics, gathering their supplies, and doing a double check of everything in their bags or in Naruto and Hinata case in their storage scrolls.

Training ground twenty-seven shared a few characteristics similar to it counter part, 'The Forest of Death,' the training ground is a giant forest surrounded by a fence with multiple gates, the field is half the size of its counterpart being only about five kilometers to its center, and it is generally use for survival training as well as various tests.

However, it lacks many of the dangers as well, such as poisonous plants, giant bugs and carnivorous insects. These reasons made training ground twenty-seven the perfect place to hold the genin test.

Team seven; arrived at the training field at eight-thirty, they immediately noticed Anko who nodded them over to her. When they reached her she began to give them their instructions, "Ok maggots, I need you to empty out all your pockets and then open any scrolls as well as your back packs for examination."

They all nod, Sasuke turns his pockets inside out to reveal their empty, he then opens his backpack to allow Anko to rummage through it, after clearing it she does the same for Naruto and Hinata who both turn their pockets inside out then open their scrolls to release them.

When everything is completed Anko instructed them to clean up then follow her, it took them only a few minutes to reach a gate with a sign that displayed the number sixteen.

Once they reached, Anko instructed them to sit down as she pulled out of her pocket a scroll with the kanji exam on it.

Anko unrolled the scroll; she placed both her hands into the center as she channeled her chakra to release its contents, when the smoke cleared in the center is a dozen kunai, two-dozen shurikan, several light bombs, a wooden kodachi, and a wooden sword.

Anko instructed them to take weapons as she began to explain the rules, "Once nine a.m. hits the exam will commence, you will remain in the training ground for the next twenty four hours. During that time, you will attempt to secure for each of you one of the nine bells hidden in the forest, if you are unsuccessful in locating the bells before the other teams you must then engage the other teams to try and steal their bells. If you do not have a bell by nine am tomorrow, you fail to become genin. I am sure you have noticed that the weapons I have given you are non lethal, besides the bells you must also try to either ration your weapons or procure more. I will repeat this one more time to make sure this is clear, when engaging you are free to use any of the weapons I have given you or any jutsu you know save a assassination class, doing so will result in immediate disqualification, any questions?"

No one raised their hands which made Anko smile, "Good, now the exam will be starting in five minutes, don't disappoint me" she said.

Anko disappears in a blur while everyone begins putting away their weapons; the next five minutes are agonizing for all nine genin teams, suddenly the gates burst open, and as one the genin teams all proceed into the forest.

Team seven ran through the trees as they progressed deeper into the forest, using Hinata Byakugan they were able to quickly locate one bells by the second hour of the test which Sasuke immediately claimed as his much to Naruto dismay. Naruto argued that it should have gone to Hinata who found it, Hinata decided to simply let Sasuke have it in order to avoid in team fighting.

It is now approaching three p.m. when they decided to take a small break, after setting up a small camp they enjoyed a quick meal when Naruto heard a noise, after giving Hinata a look that she recognized as a signal she quickly put a subtle genjutsu over the camp that simply mask their presence and hid the campsite.

Above them team three passed right over them, when they stopped on a branch Hinata scan them with her Byakugan, she confirmed that the one in the middle is carrying two bells in his weapon pouch.

Naruto took a few minutes to assess team three; all the way to the right leading, the group is a tall thin blond hair girl.

The black hair boy in the center is the biggest member of the either team in terms of both height and build.

The last one trailing a few steps behind is a black hair young man with one hand in his weapon pouch as his eyes scan the area for targets.

As one, team three moved out maintaining their formation, below them under the protection of Hinata genjutsu, team seven moved silently in pursuit of team three waiting for the right moment to strike.

Sakuya held up her hand, behind her Rohiko and Sarhimen came to a stop.

While Sakuya is scanning the area Rohiko unconsciously placed a hand over his weapon pouch, inside his pouch is the two bells his team has acquired, one by luck, and the other from team fourteen.

At the rear Sarhimen began reaching into his weapon pouch, whenever Sakuya tells them to stop it is usually for a good reason, and the last time she told them to stop they ran into team fourteen.

Rohiko is wondering what was wrong when suddenly a barrage of kunai pelted Sakuya torso, although the weapons are blunted, they still could cause damage, and Sakuya has been hit with quite a few causing her to fall from the small tree.

Rohiko leapt from the tree towards Sakuya, he managed to catch her just before she hit the ground, and suddenly Sakuya vanished from his arms.

Before Rohiko could react Hinata appeared behind him, she quickly jabbed to of her fingers at the base of his neck knocking him out.

Sakuya as well Sarhimen were both confused, Rohiko suddenly stopped and then he leapt out of the tree for no reason what so ever. However, once they saw Hinata they understood what was going on.

Sarhimen drew a kunai; he is preparing to throw when he felt someone grab his wrist. Sarhimen felt himself spin around, as he came face-to-face with Naruto he felt the hilt of a blade slam into his sternum forcing the wind from his lungs. Sarhimen fell to one knee.

Naruto took a quick step back, he locked his hands together, he began to mold his blue magic as he said, "Blue Mage Art: Sheep Song."

Sarhimen faintly heard Naruto say something before he began to hear a faint noise in the background, the noise is the sound of several sheep singing a lulling tune that is slowly putting him to sleep. Sarhimen brought his hand together as he shouted, "Kai" but it is no use as he soon falls asleep unable to resist anymore.

While Naruto is neutralizing Sarhimen, Sakuya is having difficulties in her own fight with Sasuke.

Like Sarhimen, Sakuya was preparing to defend Rohiko, but Sasuke suddenly appeared, and the two began fighting with taijutsu, several kicks and punches exchanged when Sasuke attempted a roundhouse kick that Sakuya evaded by jumping over Sasuke to the branch behind him.

Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke made a few quick hand seals before ending with tiger as he said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" he took a deep breath, and when he exhaled a giant fireball came out towards Sakuya.

With Sasuke being a member of the Uchiha clan, Sakuya expected him to be a fire type. The moment Sakuya landed she made three hand seals then said, "Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu" water began spinning directly in front of her before shooting towards Sasuke.

The water hit the center of Sasuke fireball, the fireball dispersed into little embers, but the water kept going until it hit Sasuke square in the chest, Sakuya smiled until Sasuke exploded with a burst of white smoke leaving behind a broken log.

Sakuya tried to look for Sasuke but is surprise when he hits he in the back knocking her off the branch towards the ground. While Sakuya fell Sasuke dove towards her as he said, "Lions Barrage" he hit Sakuya in the stomach with four solid punches before bringing his right leg around to land it mark on her stomach, finishing her off as she hit the ground.

Hinata retrieved the two bells before tying Rohiko up, a minute later Sasuke and Naruto showed up as well with their opponents both tied up.

After making sure their prisoners are secure, the three quickly scoured the area retrieving as many weapons as they could find within few minutes before setting out.

Using Hinata Byakugan team seven is able to avoid any unnecessary fights until they find a hollow out tree big enough for the three of them.

The three worked quickly to set up traps to warn them if anyone approaches with in thirty feet of their camp, once inside the tree Hinata place a genjutsu over the hole.

Naruto look at his watch as he says, "Okay we got thirteen hours until were done, we should sleep here for the next twelve hours then decide what we want to do with the last hour. I figure I'll take first watch, Hinata second, then Sasuke can finish up, sound good."

Hinata and Sasuke both nodded as they laid down to rest.

Both Naruto and Hinata watch were uneventful, Sasuke however is not.

Nearly a half hour has pass since Sasuke watch started, unlike his teammates Sasuke left the safety of the genjutsu. Being both a Uchiha, as well as rookie of the year, he figured that no one in the forest would be able to make him sweat let alone take his bell.

Sasuke is moving on the ground when he sees something, he moves a bit closer when he recognizes Akamaru, Kiba pet as well as partner, Akamaru is currently sleeping which means Kiba is most likely nearby sleeping as well.

Sasuke quietly creeps towards Akamaru, his plan is to knock the mutt out then look for the rest of team eight, just as he is about to grab Akamaru though the mutt explodes with a bright white flash.

Sasuke stumbled haphazardly backwards as he waited for his eyes to reset; suddenly he felt a fist connect hard with his right cheek, as he stumbled backwards his eyes finally came back and in front of him is Kiba.

Kiba cockily smirked before slashing at Sasuke with his left arm, this attack is easily countered by Sasuke as he slips inside Kiba attack, the then grabs his arm as he throws Kiba over his shoulder and locks him in a arm bar.

Sasuke is intent on breaking Kiba arm out of fury when Kiba shouts, "Now Shiamaru!" Suddenly Sasuke feels his body freeze, against his will he releases the Kiba as he stands up

Kiba begins to quickly search Sasuke until he finds the bells hidden in one of his kunai holsters, after securing to bell he shouts, "Ok got it, knock him out Ino" Sasuke feels a presence in his enter his mind, he then hears Ino say, "_Sorry_" next thing he knows his world goes black.

Sasuke quickly got back to his feet as he woke up, feeling utterly humiliated at how easily he was defeated he checked his clock, he sees that it says eight-forty five, realizing he only has fifteen minutes left he runs back to his teams base.

When Sasuke gets there, he sees that his teammates are still asleep since he was not around to wake them. Seeing a opportunity Sasuke makes his way over to Hinata, remembering that she had stashed he bell in one of her inside coat pockets Sasuke carefully searched them until he found it, he then secured it back in his kunai holster then woke the two of them up.

"Hey idiots wake up, we got only five minutes left" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata both quickly woke up and had a quick breakfast of ration bars as they waited for the five minutes to end.

The minute the time reached nine o'clock Anko appeared then said, "Okay maggots front and center."

Team seven appeared together, Anko smiled then said, "Okay lets see those bells."

Naruto and Sasuke gave Anko their bells, but Hinata is frantically searching for hers, after a minute of waiting Anko asked, "Is there a problem maggot?"

Hinata gave and said, "I'm sorry Anko sensei, but I have somehow misplaced my bell, but I did have one Naruto and Sasuke can vouch for me."

Naruto nod his head while said, "Hmph, your own damn fault for losing your bell, you should've taken better care of it."

Anko suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, she had a kunai under his throat as she said, "Or maybe you shouldn't have stolen hers."

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, as Sasuke attempted to deny it Anko said, "Done lie, I've been watching your team all night Like all the other instructors I've been hiding, watching you guys to make the final determination on whether or not you are ready to become genin. The purpose of this test is to see if you could work together as a genin team needs to, the bells you were collecting was just motivation, since the belss were placed in a way to guarantee no one team would find them all, you would need to get the rest of your bells by fighting other teams. The dual purpose of this exam is to one, see if you are ready to take on the basic challenges of being a ninja by fighting in a controlled environment, two and most importantly see if you can work together."

Anko lowered her kunai then gave Sasuke a hard shove as she continued, "If Sasuke had simply woken you two up then proceeded to try and get a bell successful or not all three of you would have passed. However Sasuke actions have proven that he is severely unfit to become a ninja period let alone a genin, as such Sasuke Uchiha you are to return to the academy with the recommendation that you are to be remove from the program. Hinata and Naruto you will report to the tower tomorrow for your first assignment, dismissed."

Anko vanished in a puff of smoke, while Naruto and Hinata celebrated Sasuke left, 'if that bitch thinks she's one she is sorely mistaken' he thinks as he leaves the training field.

Later that night Anko stands before the Hokage, after turning in her report they begin to make discussions on what to do for a third member when the Kage office doors open, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura all enter the room.

The three immediately eye Anko as Danzo asks, "Mitarashi, is it true that you have failed Sasuke Uchiha, and as such prevented him from becoming a genin?"

Anko simply nod them then said, "He stole from his team mate, he should be grateful he's even getting another chance at all."

Danzo simply disregarded her as he moved towards the Hokage, he handed him as a scroll as he said, and "It is the will of the council that Sasuke Uchiha be made a genin. Anko Mitarashi be removed as the leader of team seven, Kakashi Hatake shall be placed as the leader as he can teach Sasuke about his Sharingan, that is all."

Just as they came in, they left leaving behind a fuming Anko, who turned towards the Hokage, when he is done reading the scroll he throws it in the garbage. The Hokage then turns to Anko and says, "There claiming executive powers, they've gain far too much power over the years, I'm sorry Anko but there is little I could do seeing as the council has made a unanimous decision."

Anko respectfully bow then left in a puff of smoke, Sarutobi lit his pipe, tomorrow he would talk with her again, but for now he dispatched a member of the Anbu to find Hatake and inform him of the council decision.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXL, or anything else depicted in this story.

Chapter 9

The alarm clock blared loudly; Naruto quickly rolled over and shut it off.

Naruto sighed before getting out of bed; he took a warm shower before sitting down to make breakfast for Gaara and himself.

While Naruto is cooking the eggs he bean to think about the last couple weeks, the day after the exam both Hinata and him were informed that not only had Anko been dismissed as their sensei, but Sasuke was being allowed to become a genin on their squad.

Training with Kakashi has to be the most interesting Naruto had ever experienced. Kakashi idea of training consisted of first him showing up about three hours late, than lounging around for another hour before assigning a D-rank mission to Naruto and Hinata while he gives Sasuke one on one training, and then giving them scrolls to do exercises they completed years ago such as climbing a tree your only your chakra.

Naruto sighed, the tension between himself, Hinata, and Sasuke has been incredibly thick. With Anko gone and neither of them wanting Sasuke on the team since all he does is train and bitch things were getting to the point where the three were acting like different squads than teammates.

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Gaara who was now sitting at the table wearing a blue bathrobe with a picture of a giant raccoon on the back.

Naruto quickly laid out the breakfast that consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and he quickly went and poured the two of them a glass of orange juice.

After finishing their meal, Gaara is washing dishes when he asked, "Is your team meeting today?"

Naruto shook his head, he then said, "Kakashi says Sundays are our days off unless theirs an emergency, which to me is odd since all he does is lounge around or train Sasuke, what about you are you meeting with uncle Arcdeity today?"

Gaara put the last of the dishes in the drain, as he said, "No, he said I needed a day off and he needed a day to work on his own training, so that means he'll be out of Konoha until tonight."

Naruto knew Gaara is not over exaggerating, whenever his uncle went out for training he left village and would not return until nighttime.

"So, are you meeting with your team today?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head, Sunday is suppose be their day off, but Naruto and Hinata discovered the previous week that Kakashi goes to the Uchiha compound to give private lessons. They went to the Hokage to discuss Kakashi actions, but the council informed them that a jonin had the right to do as he pleased so long as the council approved of it.

Naruto is getting ready to ask Gaara if he wanted to train with Hinata and him when Gaara asks, "How about you, Hinata, and me take a break from training, we could spend the day looking around the sights since I haven't done that yet."

Naruto though about it, it is a good idea considering it has been a long time since any of them really relaxed.

After changing into casual clothes, which consisted of black, sweat pants, an orange shirt for Naruto, and a dark red shirt for Gaara.

The two made there to the Hyuuga estate to meet Hinata before she left, after a quick conversation outside the main gates Hinata went back in to change in to more casual clothes. Twenty minutes later Hinata came out wearing a pair of tight jeans, and dark blue spaghetti strap tank top. Naruto blush slightly when looking at her, ever since he inadvertently saw Hinata naked while she was practicing on a small lake Naruto had a very hard time looking at when she wore clothes that showed her off to him.

The three spent the morning walking around showing Gaara various landmarks as well as looking for things that were not their when they lived their.

Around lunchtime, the three started to get hungry, although Naruto wanted to go to his favorite ramen stand, but he is outvoted two to one, ad the three of them end up eating at a nearby Korean barbeque restaurant.

After going through the doors they immediately notice three of their former classmates Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Much like them, the three are dress in casual civilian cloths with the boys wearing jeans and shirts, while in is wearing a white blouse with a purple knee length skirt.

Ino saw them as well, she ran up to them and said, "Hello guys what are you doing? Why don't you come join us to eat." and with that Ino began to push them towards the table.

After everyone said hello to each other they ordered their food. While they were eating, the group conversed about many topics, the girls about clothes, the guys talked about what ever they felt like such as food, or shogi and other things.

After the meal was over the group left and spent more time walking around Konoha getting to know each other, at the end of the day they all decided to make Sundays their day to hangout together whether it be training or simply enjoying life.

Over the course of the next month the bond between the six of them grew, however for Naruto and Hinata, they were not able to form any kind of bond with Sasuke.

Whenever they tried to talk to him, he ignored them, whenever they would invite him to hang out with the others even for training he told them they would just slow him down, after a while, it became clear that Sasuke had interest in anything save training.

At the end of the second month since becoming Genin something very important happened, after successfully returning the Fire daimyo wife pet cat Tora, team seven is given something extremely important by the Hokage, their first C-rank mission.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story

AN: This next ch is part 1 of a 2 part ch, this is where team 7 gets it first C-rank mission, the first part shows everyone getting ready as well as see how they are reacting to various things in their life. The second part will be the actual mission. Please enjoy and ty to everyone for your support.

Chapter 10

(Naruto)

Naruto shut off the alarm clock before it could wring, he sighed as he sat up then went to take his morning shower before going to go meet his team, under the in barrage of hot water he thought about what had happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

_Naruto and Hinata are both walking towards the Hokage tower. _

_Naruto anger clearly showed had his feet stamped the ground hard as he walked, although Hinata is just as angry she kept her anger in check since she is holding Tora, petting the cat is currently keeping it calm, and neither one of them felt like chasing the cat over again._

_Although the mission to retrieve the cat is assign to team seven, Kakashi had order only the two of them to retrieve the cat saying he had important training for Sasuke._

_This is not the first time this has happened; in fact, of the thirty D-rank missions they have received, Hinata and Naruto were the only two on the missions._

_As the two approach the tower Kakashi and Sasuke met them out front, Sasuke walked up to the cat, he picked it up by the scruff of its neck as he said, "Cat doesn't seem so bad, I don't know what took so long, and Uchiha would've had done in five min-."_

_Tora suddenly lashed out at Sasuke scratching his face, Kakashi attempted to pull the cat off his prized student, instead the cat switched targets and began scratching Kakashi face._

_Naruto fell over laughing while Hinata placed her hand over her mouth as she silently laughed._

_After a minute of the two of them getting beat up by Tora, Hinata carefully took hold of the cat; she then began to pet it, which calmed the cat immediately._

_While Kakashi and Sasuke were ranting numerous death threats at the cat, Hinata and Naruto entered the tower._

_After handing over Tora to the Firelord wife the poor cat is engulf in a massive hug, as the cat yelped in pain Sasuke and Kakashi thought to themselves, 'Stupid cat, paybacks a bitch.'_

_After thanking them, she left while the Hokage began to list several other D-rank missions they could do when Kakashi interrupted, "Lord Hokage, my team has completed numerous D-rank missions, I thinks its time they handled something a little more challenging."_

_Sarutobi sighed, although team seven has been assign many mission it was only Naruto and Hinata that have been completing them., Sasuke refused to do them stating they are a waste of time, and to make things more aggravating the council decided in their infinite wisdom to give the luxury of refusing any mission that does not leave fire country._

_Looking over the missions that are available Sarutobi found one that caught his eye, after reading over it very quickly; he decided this one would be perfect._

"_Well since you asked, I have here a C-rank border patrol mission, the squad that's out there needs a break, duration is only a week" said Sarutobi._

"_Where is it located?" asked Kakashi who is now very interested._

"_Waterfall, it should be nice and quiet since it's a allied border" Sarutobi responded._

_Sasuke made a scoffing noise as Kakashi accepted the assighnment, as they were leaving Sarutobi said, "Kakashi, please remain a moment."_

_(Flashback end)_

After washing up, Naruto allowed himself to soak under the hot water for several more minutes before shutting it off; he then dried himself off, and then put on his orange robe before heading into his kitchen to make himself breakfast.

After eating his breakfast, Naruto checked his clock and saw he still had over three hours before he had to meet up with the rest of his team.

For the next hour Naruto carefully went over everything in his travel pack to make sure he did not leave anything behind, after being satisfied with his preparations he went to his closet to grab his mission clothes.

Unlike the normal clothes he wore for the D-rank missions, which is a bright orange amd blue jumpsuit, Naruto pulled out set clothes he had made while he was on his way back to Konoha.

The suit is entirely black making it perfect for the patrol mission, after laying the suit out on his bed. Naruto disrobed, he then put on a mesh body suit over his ramen boxers, next he came the hakama pants. After making sure they fit ok, Naruto then put on the kyahan foot wears, over his torso he wore a chain mail and lastly covering his hands are the tekko.

After strapping his weapon pouch to his belt, Naruto retrieved his sword, with the delicacy of a mother holding her newborn child Naruto cleaned and tended to his sword making sure to sharpen it as well as check for any damages.

After Naruto finished inspecting his weapon, he put away his cleaning materials, he saw that it was time for him to leave so after locking the door behind him he left to go meet up with his team.

(Hinata)

Hinata is currently sitting on a bench at team seven meeting place; she was currently wearing he normal clothes minus he jacket since she felt it stood out too much.

While she sat there, waiting Hinata began to think about her morning.

(Flashback)

_Hinata is in the Hyuuga dojo practicing her modified Jyuuken Kempo style, after performing a perfect six hit combo she decided to rest since she had been practicing for an hour straight now._

_After putting away her Kodachi back in its sheath, Hinata headed out to the gardens she used to tend with her mother before she passed away._

_Hinata sat in the garden, legs folded underneath her; she began to calmly breath deeply as she centered herself. As she did this images of Naruto flashed before her bringing a smile to her face._

_Long before she traveled with Naruto on his pilgrimage, she always admired his fierce determination as well as his drive to move forward, during the years they traveled, she slowly fell in love with him, but despite their closeness, she always feared to tell him her true feelings._

_Hinata is nearly reaching the deepest point of her meditation when she felt someone approaching her, slowly Hinata hand made its way toward the hilt of her kodachi, until she recognized whose chakra signature it is._

"_Hello Hanabi" said Hinata. _

_Hanabi, Hinata younger sister also heir to the Hyuuga main house, although four years younger than Hinata, Hanabi is very gifted in Jyuuken allowing her to beat any one her own age as well as several older kids. Like many Hyuuga in the main house Hanabi pace seemed to be plastered with a permanent, her pupiless eyes held a coldness that turned many away, with her long black hair, as well as a slightly toned body, Hanabi gave off an aura of power and intimidation. _

_Two things that did not work on Hinata anymore._

_Hinata stood up, she faced Hanabi, she gave her younger sister a respectable bow as she ask, "Hanabi how may I help you today?"_

_Hanabi scowled, she could not understand why her older sister even tried. Hinata had been stripped of title of heir at a young age for being pathetically weak, their father had told her Neji and her are the future of the Hyuuga, Hinata was just a shame that should be swept under the rug and forgotten._

_Hanabi eyed her sister for a moment before she asked a question with one word, "Why?"_

_At Hinata, confused face Hanabi began asking, "Why, Why do you keep trying to prove yourself, are you hoping to regain your position as heir? Forget it I am the heir and the only way you getting it is if Neji and me both die. On the other hand, maybe your, hoping that someone in the main branch will decide to marry you? That will never happen, no one in main branch will ever marry someone who cannot master even the basics of Jyuuken. So what are you trying for, tell me!"_

_Hinata just smiled as she said, "I do this, because I want to protect those who are precious to me, friends, teammates, family, even you."_

_Hanabi made a snorting noise as she snarled, "I don't need your protection, in case you have forgotten I am a member of the elite Hyuuga clan as well as the heir. Within several years I will surpass even Neji the genius of the clan, and when I take my place as head of the Hyuuga I will make sure that everyone knows that I am Hanabi Hyuuga strongest of the elite Hyuuga" with that Hanabi stormed off_

_Hinata sighed, she expected as much from her sister, that arrogance that drove them to believe like the Uchiha do, and that is that everyone is beneath them._

_(End flashback)_

Hinata hummed while she waited, the others would be arriving soon, and when they got there they would depart on their first C-rank mission, and she would do all that is necessary to make sure all of them even Sasuke came home.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke dragged himself into his bathroom; he practically ripped open the cabinet door as he grabbed one of the soldier pills he kept in there.

A minute after he swallowed the pill Sasuke felt his body begin to recover it full strength.

Since the pill would keep his hunger sedated, and his pack is already ready to go Sasuke decided to go outside to do some calisthenics before departing.

Sasuke entered his yard, he began to angrily do push ups as he thought to the conversation he had with Kakashi the night before.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ok Sasuke lets give it a shot," said Kakashi as he created a water bushin._

_Sasuke made three hand seals before he said, "Lightning style: Lightning ball jutsu"_

_Sasuke held his right hand; lightning began to fire from his fingertips, for a minute this continued until a small ball formed in his hand._

_Reaching his arm back Sasuke hurled the ball at the bushin, the ball hit its stomach, the clone single went wide as its body became electrified, a few second later the bushin dissolved into a puddle of water. _

_Sasuke fell to his knees, for the past weeks since Kakashi had taken over as his teacher, he begun learning several more fire jutsus, during that time they also discovered his lightning affinity._

_Since then Kakashi had been pushing Sasuke to develop his lightning affinity, and tonight was the first night he tried a lightning jutsu._

_Kakashi gave Sasuke a canteen while he said, "That was good Sasuke, keep practicing and you'll get the speed up until the ball forms instantly as well as the power will increase."_

_Sasuke nod as he said, "Ok I'll practice it while you guys are at the border, by the time you get back I should have it down."_

_Kakashi looked very nervous as he said, "I'm sorry Sasuke, the Hokage has informed me you will be going on this mission to the front."_

_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he responded, "I'll just tell the council, doing this mission will take time away from my training, that's all it will take."_

_Kakashi glanced nervously at the ground as he said, "I'm afraid the council can't help you on this one, any mission C-rank or higher for the village are considered special interest mission, meaning the Hokage can not be over ruled."_

_Kakashi felt Sasuke killer intent before the boy began to rant Kakashi quickly said, "Just meet at the usual location at nine a.m. and be ready to go or else the Hokage will have your hide for in subornation" and with that Kakashi left._

_Sasuke in a rage began using his new lightning jutsu on the trees, a few hours later he tiredly went in his clans house, he quickly packed his traveling bag, and then went to sleep._

_(End flashback)_

Sasuke finished his calisthenics of push-ups, sits ups, and jumping jacks. He went inside, he strapped on his holsters as well as his weapon pouch, and then grabbed his travel pack.

Team seven met at their usual spot at nine a.m. like instructed, at eleven a.m. Kakashi showed up. After doing one last double check of their gear team seven began its trek to the border, the three expected it to be a quiet experience, they were wrong.

R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFXI, or anything else depicted in this story

Chapter 11

It took three days for team seven to reach the Waterfall border, during that time Kakashi went over different border tactics, as well as ways to both spot, and conceal trails.

On the night of the third day team, seven arrived at the border.

After confirming with the current border patrol guard that they were the replacements, the jonin leader ran Kakashi through a quick rundown of the patrol route used by his team, afterwards they cleaned up their campsite, and left.

The next morning Kakashi gathered his team for a meeting, "Ok listen up, our patrol route is from here" he pointed to a spot on a map, "To here" he continued as he pointed to another spot a little ways away. "Our patrol is spread across a twelve mile front, the team before us divided this route between the four of them, each being responsible for a three mile stretch. For us that would be impossible, so instead Naruto you will create twelve shadow clones, they will divide into two man units and patrol the front, we will randomly choose different areas to patrol so no one will be able to figure us out and slip through. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads; Kakashi gave one of his big smiles as he said, "Excellent, now Naruto you go hunt for some meat, a rabbit or something. Sasuke please go get some firewood. Hinata please begin preparing breakfast."

Team seven set out to complete each of their assigned tasks, within an hour each member of team seven had eaten their fill of rice and rabbit. After Naruto made the shadow clones to run their patrol, team seven headed out for the day to tour their route.

For the first three days everything is quiet, neither the clones nor the actual team seven encountered anything during their patrols.

The nights is usually spent with Naruto and Hinata taking care of dinner as well as other necessities around the camp while Kakashi taught Sasuke jutsus using his lightning jutsu.

However, on the fourth night, everyone was surprised when Kakashi suddenly said, "I'll be back in a little bit, going to go check on some things" and with that Kakashi took off.

Kakashi ran towards the Waterfall border, when he reached the border he made the hand seals, and activated his Chidori. Kakashi allowed the jutsu to remain active for a few seconds before he disengaged it.

Several minutes passed, Kakashi was entertaining himself by reading his Icha Icha book, suddenly he snapped his book shut then said, "I know your there."

In front of Kakashi the air began to shimmer, a few seconds later suddenly a person appeared. The man is about five foot six with short-cropped black hair; his face indicates that he is young in his mid twenties. The mans clothes consist of dark green pants, a black long sleeved shirt that is covered by a jonin vest, black steeled toe boots, and around his forehead is a hi-ate bearing the insignia for the Waterfall village.

"It's about time you got here Yahiko, I was starting to think you wouldn't show" said Kakashi.

Yahiko scowled as he said, "Well excuse me oh great copy cat, my students aren't used to me just getting up and leaving them alone as yours are."

Kakashi chuckled before he asked, "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

Yahiko nodded his head, "How do you want to do this?"

"Simple just move along the border until you see some of my students clones, since their shadow clones once you dispel them he will gain their knowledge, and once that happens will come running. That is when you will show up and spring the trap.

Yahiko nodded before disappearing in a blur, Kakashi began running back to his camp, and tomorrow would certainty be interesting.

The next day team seven departed for the border, once they arrived Naruto created a dozen shadow clones, and then ordered them to begin patrolling the border.

After completing that task team seven began its own patrol of the border, everything was quiet until shortly after noon.

Team seven was enjoying a nice break underneath a large tree, their lunch consisted of water from their canteen, and ration bars that made cardboard look appetizing. Suddenly Naruto head snapped up as he said, "Sensei, one of my clones by the lake was just destroyed." Kakashi nodded, as one team seven moved to the specified location.

Team seven moved swiftly, within five minutes they arrived at the border where the shadow clone has been destroyed.

Team seven spread out, after several minutes of searching nothing was discovered, and Kakashi made the decision to cross into Waterfall territory.

As one team, seven advanced cautiously through Waterfall territory, although allies they were not allowed to cross the border unless given permission to do so. Team seven only made it a mile in before several kunai hit the ground in front of them.

Once again, Yahiko stood before team seven, however this time he is not alone In front of him are two boys and a girl who are about the same age as the members of team seven.

In the middle of the three stood Tenchi, the tallest of the three as he is easily over six-foot-two; his short black hair along with his dark onyx eyes gives Tenchi a mean, sadistic look. A chain mail shirt protects Tenchi muscular torso is, on his forearms are guards that the Anbu use, and on his hands are a set of kote. Tenchi is also wore knee length brown shorts, shin guards, and black ankle length boots. Strap to Tenchi's back is a katana, along with a weapon pouch on his right hip, and he is wearing suspenders that are holding a dozen scrolls in them.

To his right stood Rengi a slim young man, his long blonde hair, and green eyes gave him a playful look compared to his partner. Rengi is wearing a brown jumpsuit similar to the one Naruto wears when he is on D-rank missions. Surprisingly on the sides of both Rengi, hips are weapon pouches, indicating that he might be ambidextrous.

Ryoko is slim, but flexible looking young woman, with red eyes, and dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail. Ryoko is wearing a fishnet body suit underneath her gray blouse, and matching knee length skirt. Around her waist is a belt with a dozen of throwing knives clip to it, as well as a weapon pouch, but what surprise team seven the most is that covering Ryoko's hands as well as her forearm, are spiked gauntlets usually worn by close combat specialist.

The two Genin teams stared each other down while their senseis began to talk to one another. "I am Yahiko Moralis, Jonin of the Hidden Waterfall village, identify yourselves, and what are you doing in our territory!

Kakashi, while making no sudden movements, began to walk slowly forward as he said, "I am Kakashi Hatake, leader of team seven. We were patrolling the border when one of my students shadow clones was attacked and destro-."

Tenchi suddenly pointed a finger. "And this mysterious person just decided to cross our border, and you felt compelled to chase him. Were not buying it for a second" said Tenchi; beside him, both his teammates are nodding their head in agreement. Yahiko smirked, ad then made a hand gesture. "Kakashi why don't you and I go talk. My genin team will show yours some Waterfall hospitality," said Yahiko, as one the two of vanish in a swirls of leaves and water.

Tenchi smiled as he drew his katana. "All right, lets take them one on one," said Tenchi, both Ryoko, and Rengi nodded their head as they charge towards team seven.

Since there is no choice but to fight, team seven charges forward, Naruto drew his sword, and made his way towards Rengi. Hinata drew her kodachi as Tenchi came towards her. Sasuke is content to watch Ryoko as thoughts ran through his mind. 'I'll wait to see what she does than I'll crush her, after all I am a Uchiha elite, what can someone from a backwater village do against me' he thought.

Tenchi swung his sword at Hinata only to have it blocked by her kodachi. This had been happening since their fight started, as Hinata blocked every attack that Tenchi had made, she would then counter attack with a direct strike to his chest or rib area, and with each blow, Tenchi found he was having a bit more trouble breathing.

Tenchi jump into the air, as he came down with an overhand swing, Hinata with her kodachi in its usual reverse grip, successfully block the attack. This time however, Hinata shove Tenchi's wrist to the side, she then deliver a Jyuuken shot directly into his wrist, forcing Tenchi to release his grip on his sword. Hinata is going for another strike to Tenchi's chest, but he managed to back flip several feet away.

Tenchi, realizing that conventional weapons will not work against Hinata's style pulls out a scroll from his suspender loop. Tenchi flung the scroll open hastily; he then put his palm to the scroll, there is a small explosion of smoke, and a weapon appeared. The weapon is a kanabo, a club four foot long wood club with metal studs wrap around everywhere but the handle. This is the weapon use by demons of myth, and it is this weapon, that will give Tenchi the edge.

Tenchi, now in his stance for the kanabo, charge towards Hinata ready to resume their fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Rengi are both on the ground, running through the forest. So far, the fight has been Rengi throwing numerous kunai at Naruto, keeping him back until they entered a clearing, and Rengi knew it was time to make his move.

Naruto is still trying to figure out how to get close enough to attack Rengi when he notices a kunai come around a tree, he quickly turns towards the incoming attack, and deflects it with his sword. However, Naruto soon notices several more kunai 'bending' around trees, and coming straight for him.

In a tree above Rengi watch Naruto deflect several more of his chakra string control kunai, while this is going on Rengi prepares his main attack. In the air around the clearing dozens of kunai, each one connected to the other by chakra string that looks like a spiders web.

Rengi makes eight hand seals, as Naruto bent his body backwards to avoid a close one Rengi makes his move. "Ninja Are: Kunai Storm Jutsu" he says as he completes the ninth hand seal. As one, the kunai launch them towards Naruto, who only now is aware of the danger approaching him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko looks at Sasuke with utter disgust, the young teenage boy is still standing in the same place he is in since the start of the fight. To add to Ryoko's aggravation, Sasuke face is one of boredom, as if he is sitting at a lecture he does not want to be.

Not wanting to lose the slight advantage that is already in her possession Ryoko begins her attack; her first move is to begin her first jutsu. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" says Ryoko; in front of her in the formation of an arrow five copies of Ryoko materialize. The clones each drew a kunai than charged Sasuke, whose face is still one of boredom. While the clones circle Sasuke, Ryoko began the hand seals for her next jutsu.

Sasuke watches relaxingly as the clones surround him, they seem a little hesitant to attack, that allows him believe that they realize that he is an Uchiha, and that she knows her chances are zero of winning. The clones all attack as one. Sasuke quickly pulls a kunai out; with lightning speed, Sasuke dispatches all the clones as they dissolve in to puddles of water. Sasuke lazily looks towards Ryoko expecting to see her begging him to accept her surrender; instead, he sees her making hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Golem Jutsu," Ryoko says. In front of Ryoko, water begins to form, and rises like the water clone jutsu. However the water rises to a height of eight feet, it takes a humanoid shape, but the only features Sasuke is able to make out is the golems this limbs, and huge skull crushing fists.

Ryoko is panting slightly, she pops a quick soldier pill knowing it will be necessary. The golem jutsu is her families' prize jutsu; it still surprises many she is able to learn to such a young age. However, the jutsu requires a lot of chakra to maintain, the golem is also slow, but while it is somewhat easy to avoid it does possess several surprises. Knowing that time is against her, Ryoko orders the golem to attack.

Sasuke sees the golem charging towards him, deciding to test it he throws a fistful of kunai at it, the kunai are easily absorb by the golem. Sasuke jumps to his right to avoid the golem's fist that slams in the ground next to him, Sasuke runs towards Ryoko knowing that if he incapacitates her the jutsu will end. Making hand seals while he runs, Sasuke stops as he end in the tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Justu" he says as he inhales, putting his right hand up to his mouth in the shape of a O, Sasuke exhales a giant fireball towards Ryoko confident it will end the fight.

Ryoko sees the fireball coming towards her; she begins making her hand seals. "Water Style: Waterspout Jutsu" says Ryoko; she places her hand on the ground. Suddenly water shot up several feet out of the ground successfully blocking Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke began to seethe, he then notice; she made a new hand seal. Before Sasuke could begin to figure out what Ryoko is trying to do, he feels a large amount of water slam into his back. Sasuke painfully skids across the ground until he stops several feet from where he was one moment ago. Sasuke turns to see the golem with his fist sticking out, he then turns to Ryoko who face is wearing a big grin, Sasuke is smirking as well. 'Looks like this is going to be fun after all' he thinks, he rises to his feet wondering which of the two he should attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata duck beneath Tenchi's mid level swing; she then is force to sidestep his overhand swing that slams into the ground making a small hole, Hinata move in to deliver a Jyuuken strike to Tenchi's chest. However Tenchi twists his body sideways, not only allowing him to avoid the, but also bring his kanabo around slamming the massive club weapon into Hinata right rib cage area.

Hinata roll her body with the attack, she continue to roll until there is several feet of distance between Tenchi, and herself. Hinata's felt her ribs cry out in pain as she place her hand over them, thanks to the medical scrolls she reads, Hinata estimates that at the least three of her ribs are broken, and possibly internal bleeding. Hinata began coughing; she notice on her hand is blood.

Knowing that internal bleeding is now very high, Hinata began preparing to use a healing jutsu. Hinata's attempt fails, as Tenchi dash towards her swinging his kanabo. Hinata painfully rolls to her side to avoid the over hand swing.

Quickly realizing that Tenchi will not allow her the time she needs to heal her wounds, Hinata decides to take to the offensive.

Hinata shakily stands up; she then switches her kodachi in an offensive stance, and extends it to its maximum length. Hinata charge towards Tenchi, when she is in range she strikes.

Tenchi easily blocks the attack with his kanabo, however he notices it's slower then in comparison to a normal attack, and Hinata vanish with a blur, Tenchi felt her presence behind him, but when he turn and swung, but she vanish again.

Hinata is moving all around Tenchci until all she surrounds him, she suddenly appear right in font of him. Hinata, with speed that Tenchi had never seen before, quickly spun around three times in the blink of a eye as she says, "Kaiten Kenbu." Hinata directs the full power of the attack at Tenchi's kanabo, slicing the weapon into four stumps.

However, Hinata is not done yet, as Tenchi is driven backwards from the force of the attack, Hinata drops her kodachi, and assumes a new stance. "Kempo Style, Sixty-Four Strikes" she then charges forward.

"One strike."

"Two strikes."

"Four strikes."

"Eight strikes."

"Sixteen strikes."

"Thirty-two strikes."

"Sixty-four strikes."

Hinata's last strike hit Tenchi square in his diaphragm, and he fell to ground unconscious from the amount of pain his body took.

Though victorious Hinata knows she is in bad shape as well. Her breathing is very heavy, her body feels beyond exhaustion from the use of two signature techniques, and with the internal injuries, her body is push beyond its limit. Hinata's vision becomes blurry as she tries to muster the energy to try to repair her injuries, but it is too late, her body hass reach its limit.

Their next to Tenchi Hinata fell to the ground, eyes shut, barley breathing, barely living.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto notices the incoming kunai, already knowing what to do he puts his hands together. "Blue Mage Art: Metallic Body" Naruto says, his entire body took on a metallic gray color as he is encase in metal. The kunai bounce harmlessly off his metallic body, suddenly in front of Naruto, two-kunai land with explosive tags attached to them, the tags explode with a thunderous boom, and Naruto is sent flying backwards skidding painfully across the ground.

Up in the tree Rengi prepares another explosive kunai intent on finishing Naruto off, but Naruto suddenly burst into smoke, and a log is left behind. Rengi moment of being stupefied passes, as he turns to his left, and attempts to plunge the kunai in to Nauto's chest.

Naruto easily grabs Rengi's wrist, he then hits Rengi across the face with a hard right hook. Naruto watches Rengi falls from the tree, Naruto puts his hands together. "Blue Mage Art: Feather Storm" Naruto says, he opens his palms with his join at the wrist towards Rengi, suddenly a volley of sharp feather shoot towards Rengi. The arrows find their mark in Rengi's torso, but he suddenly explodes into a log.

Naruto suddenly felt something hit the branch he is standing on. Naruto jumps into the air, suddenly the branch explodes catapulting him skyward. Naruto shot upwards over the small trees; suddenly Rengi jump towards him, he is making hand seals.

The two are almost on top of each other when Rengi finishes the last hand seal. "Lightning Style: Electric Current Jutsu" Rengi says, he puts his hand forward, unable to be seen by Naruto, a charka string attach to his stomach. Through the string, Rengi sent a burst of lightning that shock Naruto.

Naruto fell through the leaves, he manage to land hard on a branch. Rengi land a minute later, he is preparing to finish the fight when Naruto smiles, he then burst in to smoke, revealing it just a shadow clone.

Rengi is too stun to realize that the real Naruto drop down in front of him, Naruto hut Rengi in the stomach with a strong front kick. Naruto lock his fingers, "Blue Mage Art: Sprout Smack" he says. Naruto's hairs straighten, as well as harden into the form of a pole; he then spun his body around, and smacks Rengi across the face.

Rengi sprung from tree to tree untul he is able to land on the ground. Rengi tries to reorient himself when suddenly several shadow clones descended from the trees. and latch on to him.

Rengi struggles against the clones but is unable to break their iron grip; he suddenly heard a voice above the trees coming closer. "Time to finish this, Blue Mage Art: Grand Slam" says Naruto.

Naruto hits the ground with explosive force; the shockwave kicks up rock spreading out in all directions. Rengi again tries feverishly to break the shadow clones hold, but it is no use as the shockwave hits him, the attacks dispels all the clones, and sends Rengi flying backwards smashing through a tree. Naruto walks up to Rengi, blood is leaking out of his mouth, Naruto puts two fingers to his throat, the pulse is there, but it is slowing down. Naruto begins to leave the clearing to see if his teammates need any help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke did a quick back flip to avoid the golem's fists that just smash the ground in front of him, he then quickly moves to the side of the golem as he hurls a fistful of shuriken towards Ryoko. Ryoko again uses her water geyser to protect her, but this time the shuriken penetrate the geyser inflicting several small cuts.

Sasuke is force to move as the golem cut off his direction forward. Sasuke dodged the golem's fist as it crash into the ground n front of him. Sasuke backed up but stumbled over a stone, as he fell backwards the golem grabbed and slammed him into a tree. The golem punch Sasuke three times before Naruto said, "Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu" unseen blades of wind hacked into the golem's body, slicing open its chest, as well as severing the arm holding Sasuke. The golem staggers back before dissolving in to water, Sasuke glares at Naruto before charging Ryoko while throwing a few shuriken.

Ryoko tiredly move to her left to evade the shuriken, she knew her chakra reserves were running out, she watches as Sasuke begins making hand seals. "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu" said Sasuke, Ryoko watches in exasperation as Sasuke exhale a stream of fire, Ryoko tries her geyser jutsu , but the geyser is only strong enough to slightly deflect the jutsu, instead of hitting her square in the chest, the fire burn the right side of her face, and arm.

Sasuke seeing the damage his attack did decided to close in for taijutsu. The two exchange blows in quick rapid succession, but with Ryoko arm disable she is unable to properly fight, she is easily beaten as Sasuke broke her left arm then deliver a swift spinning heel kick to her temple knocking her out.

Sasuke and Naruto began walking towards each other when they both collapsed to the ground unconscious.

R&R plz


	12. AN

Dear readers, I am sorry for not updating this story in so long. I will begin to work on it again and hopefully will publish a new ch this week. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: To everyone who has read this story. I understand it has been almost two years since my last update and I am very sorry for that, between going back to college and having a kid I fell behind. Also the labtop I was using at the time has crashed and all of the notes for this story are gone. I have been trying to recreate this story but I cannot, so what I am doing is this, this will be the final chapter for this story, it will summarize the story quickly and give you some idea of what I wanted to try.

Shortly following the border patrol mission team 7 discovers that they and the Waterfall village had been part of an experimental combat exercise utilizing genjutsu that allows the users to fight in a battle without risk the combatant's lives.

Several months later the chuunin exams begin, Gaara temporarily rejoins his siblings for the exam and also discovers that his uncle Yashamaru is now the Kazekage. The exam proceeds on schedule with the only 4 teams making it, teams 7,9, the sand siblings, and the sound team.

For the next month Arcdeity works with Naruto to increase his abilities as a Blue mage, as well as helps him learn to summon avatars like him. The chuunin exams begin and the first fight is Neji vs. Hinata who despite being forced into not using her kodachi is victorious. The tournament proceeds until the final fight of the first round begins and the fight is Sasuke vs. Naruto. As they are about to fight Pain who has been convinced that this will be the best opportunity launches a sneak attacks with Akatsuki in full force. The attack ends when Jiraiya discovers his and Konan's location and kills them both in a lengthy battle.

Without Pain the remaining Akatsuki members are easily dispatched, but not before they destroyed much of Konoha and killed much of their ninja. In the aftermath following the battle the civilians learn that Akatsuki had come for Naruto and demand he be killed, or at least exiled. The Hokage seeing no choice banishes Naruto, but reveals that he is the 4th Hokage's son, and gives him his inheritance his father's ultimate technique and all the Justus in the library. Arcdeity, Hinata, and Gaara all receive permission to be discharged from the village.

As the group once more begins to journey the open road they have no idea the action of the recent battle will ultimately change future from one of peace, to one of war.

AN: Well that's it for now, if I can I will try to figure out how I was trying to do it and go from there. Please though do keep an eye out for the sequel, "Rise of The Village Hidden in the Waves.


End file.
